Creepypasta Lemons
by Ookaminii
Summary: Just a bunch of Creepypasta lemons that were removed from deviantart. I put em here so everyone could still read them Contains: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, ZALGO, Ticci Toby, BEN DROWED, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Masky, Hoodie
1. Note

Authors Note

Alright, all of these stories were initially on my deviantART, but haters are getting them all removed! I'm putting them on Fanfiction because not everyone can access Tumblr. If you know someone who wants to read my stories, but can't go to Tubmlr- tell them about my fanfiction. Thank you and by~


	2. ZALGO x Masky (Rape)

ZALGO x Masky Lemon (RAPE Fic)

_Hai- younguardian again, and I've wound up doing a very horrible lemon based off of what I think would've happened from pages 34-36 if Mahigun hadn't caught ZALGO's scent and gone to rescue Masky from him. Long story short- your all gonna hate me for this, because I hate myself for writing it. As stated in the title, it is a RAPE fic- but it gets worse then that. There is murder and suicide- you can only guess who gets killed and who takes their own life after, but my nature as a writer prevents me from stating it up front. God I hate my OCD._

_Anyways, I have a serious request for everyone. I don't know if this is going to be put on Sappiresenthiss's profile, but if it is PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT POST BAD COMMENTS ON HER PROFILE! If you read this and need to vent your anger, take it out on me! I wrote this damned story, and I claim full responsibility for the consequences! So come to my profile and flame the living daylights out of me if you want- I won't stop you or complain..._

_*NOTE* _

_If you don't like Yaoi (Boy x boy romance) you should not read this._

_If you don't like Rape you should not read this._

_If you hate murder/suicide then you REALLY shouldn't read this._

_If you don't like the pairing of ZALGO and Masky then you will not like this fic at all, and you should leave while you have a chance._

_Rated for violence, gore, murder, suicide, rape/sex, and language._

"Masky?...Everything alright, buddy?" Hoody said in a concerned tone upon noticing strange behavior from his mask wearing counterpart.

"I...I will be back in a minute, Hoods. I...Have to take my pills..." Masky said hesitantly, his voice distant, before turning and walking in the direction of his and Hoddy's shared bedroom. The hooded males eyes widened in concern beneath the the ski mask he wore over his face.

"Wait, what? Is it...Happening again?..." Hoody asked nervously as he watched his companion turn to walk out of the room. Masky paused for a moment to cast a cautious look in the hooded males direction.

"Yes...I think so..." Masky said slowly, before turning back to the door and heading straight for his bedroom. As soon as he's in his room he closes and locks the door behind him, and then with a tired sigh he reaches for his mask, and removes it. He drops the mask and a moment later turns his attention to a large bottle of pills sitting on the dresser. The bottle is labeled "Masky's pills". Sighing again, he lifts a hand and slowly reaches for his pills.

"Okay, here we g..." He started to speak in a somewhat depressed tone, but he was never given the opportunity to finish his statement- because at that moment he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Turning abruptly and gasping loudly, he comes face to face with a deadly foe. Before he can do so much as utter a desperate call for help, a large demonic hand is lifted violently to his face- it smashes against the underside of his jaw, breaking it, and sending him smashing into the wall behind him.

"You little son of a bitch!" The foe, none other than ZALGO himself, snarls as he strikes down the defenseless proxy. Then, he readies another brutal blow.

*Back in the main room*

BEN and Mahigun busily play a game of Pokemon on their DS's, and they are both so caught up with the game that they do not notice the soft thud that came from Masky's room. Hoody has fallen asleep on the couch, and everyone else has gone outside to set traps for the yeti. To make the situation worse, the poor proxy has no chance of rescue- because he shut and locked his bedroom door, Mahigun is unable to catch ZALGO's scent. She cannot catch a smell if there is no wind, or air circulation, to carry the scent to her waiting nostrils. If the situation does not change soon, then Masky is doomed.

*Back in Masky's room*

ZALGO, venting his rage on Masky because he was the first to wander off alone, swipes at the proxy's cheek and tears it open with his jagged claws. The cuts go so deep that Masky can push his tongue out of his mouth through the wounds if he chooses to. Not only that, the force of the unblocked attack send his head colliding with the corner of the wall- his skin on his head is torn open on impact. Somehow, he winds up lying on the floor on his back- his blood stains the carpeted floor beneath his body. Dizzy from the blow and unable to fight back, the proxy slides down the wall and looks upon the demon with wide, terrified eyes- blood pouring from his fresh and open wounds.

"You thought you all could get rid of me so easily, huh?! That you could just chase me away and bear no consequences of your little rebellion, Hoody's bitch?!" ZALGO snarled in a mocking tone as he prepared to tear the proxy trembling beneath his shadow to pieces. At the mention of Hoody's name, Masky's wide eyes begin to water with tear of fear.

"H-Hoody..." Masky calls out to his beloved parnter weakly, his voice barely above a whisper because his broken jaw prevents him from opening his mouth enough to speak. ZALGO hears the trembling Proxy's feeble call for his lover, and his demonic smile widens in response to the humans intense fear. Oh, he was enjoying this- the proxy was so afraid of him that he could _feel_ the fear radiating off of him with every beat of his pounding heart.

"And now..." ZALGO growls with amusement as he peers down at the terrified proxy, noting the blood pouring down his face and soaking into the carpet. Good- now he could be sure the others would find the mess, and then- oh, he was going to make them _suffer_.

"...Your dead!" He laughs cruelly as he extends an arm to wrap his monstrous hand around the proxy's fragile throat, and he leans down so that his face is only inches away from that of Masky. He watches for a moment as tears fall freely from the proxy's eyes, and he takes a long, deep breath though his nostrils to catch the scents of fear, and blood. He locks eyes with the defenseless male, relishing in the horror radiating from his features and reflecting in his eyes- and a new means of tormenting the proxy pops into his head. He moves his other hand and wraps it around Masky's neck as well, and he straddles the petrified male as he leans down further.

"Slenderman will sure be surprised when he finds out that one of his gay proxies is dead. Do you know, that even after the heart stops beating, the brain still works for quite a while letting you know and feel what's going on around you? That means that even when I rip your little heart out of your chest, we will have a private moment all to ourselvessss..." He hissed, watching as the proxy's eyes widened in fear of what was to come- in fear of the agony that was about to befall him. Then, he laughed darkly, and rose off of the ground, lifting Masky into the air as he went.

"And you know what? I'm gonna "Play" with you a bit, if you catch my drift, sweetheart. I'll make sure that you feel and sense everything that I do to you. And when I'm done, even your little hooded lover wont recognize your body..." He whispered darkly, before he removed a hand from Masky's throat and used it to push the Proxy's window open.

He watched with delight as the males eyes widened further with the realization of what the demon planned on doing to him- and he couldn't prevent himself from sobbing quietly. Letting out a evil chuckle, he lept out the window and sought a clearing where he would be able to do his dirty work in private- but he made sure that the other Creepypasta's would be able to follow the trail of blood being left behind by Masky's bleeding head-wounds. The place he chose was an empty clearing covered in snow- he could just spot the house he had ventured out of in the distance, so he knew this would be the perfect place to exact his revenge on the proxy sobbing and trembling hysterically in his grasp. His twisted smile widening, ZALGO drops the frightened male in the snow and and attacks him before he has the chance to try and escape. First thing first- he had to see to it that the proxy wouldn't be able to struggle to much. So he lifts his monstrous claws and slashes at Masky's legs, tearing the muscles open and ensuring that the proxy would be unable to try and kick him off or run away. He watched with delight as the humans hot, fresh, crimson blood splattered against the pure white snow, melting it and staining it red. Beautiful, simply beautiful- this was going to be his best work yet.

With the proxy crippled, he began slashing at the other parts of his body, making sure to avoid any vital spots so that he wouldn't bleed to death before he'd had the chance to throughly enjoy himself. Clothing was torn and ripped away from the helpless males body, leaving his bare and wounded body without means of blocking the icen snow that now threatened to freeze him alive. But ZALGO wasn't done yet- not by a long shot. Using what little strength he had left in him, Masky turned his head enough to peer up at the demon that was about to claim his life- and his bloodshot eyes widened at what he saw. ZALGO, who had already been standing naked before him save for his ominous cape, had gotten _excited_ from seeing the terror in the humans eyes. There, between his monstrous legs, his erection stood proud and tall despite the surrounding cold. At that moment, Masky realized, that he was about to undergo suffering he had never been able to imagine.

"N-no!...Please!..." Masky begged as he attempted to crawl away from the aroused demon, digging his frozen fingers into the frostbitten earth as he vainly tried to drag his battered body across the ice. He didn't even know where he was trying to go- all he knew was that he _**had**_ to get away. He didn't care where he went, he just had to escape- had to get away from the demon that stood more than ready to tear him open from the inside out with his monstrous cock. But, as was inevitable, his struggle was in vain. Before he could move so much as an inch, ZALGO was upon him. He reached for the humans weakly struggling frame and flipped him onto his stomach- he forced the proxy onto all fours, purposely adding extra weight to his crippled legs. He listened with a satisfied grin as he heard the male let out an agonized shout of pain- more blood poured out of his torn legs, completely melting the snow beneath his frozen knees.

"Oh~ I'm going to enjoy this!..." ZALGO cackled maniacally, before shoving his enormous length completely inside the unprepared males ass- in an instant a scream of utter agony sounded off in the area. More tears welled and fell freely from Masky's eyes- he felt his insides being ripped to shreds by the inhuman cock that was impaling him. Then, without bothering to quiet the proxy's screams of pain, the demon began thrusting his hips at an inhuman pace. Masky threw his head back and bit the tip of his tongue in response. With every thrust- every movement of the demons hips, he felt his inside being torn apart even worse. The thick, hot blood that lined the arteries of his organs poured out of his wounded backside, pooling in the snow beneath his body and melting it further. Blood fills the interior of his mouth and he realizes that he's completely bit off the tip of his tongue- and he clenches his eyes closed to fight off the pain.

He tried, he so desperately tried to pretend that he wasn't being raped by ZALGO. He tried to pretend that it was Hoody doing this to him- he tried to pretend that there was no pain. But everything he tried to do was in _vain_. Why?! How?! How had his friends not heard his screams for help?! How was he still being left to go through this without any means of escape?! As if fate had the sick urge to rub more salt in his wounds, he felt an agonizing tremor race through his trembling, bloodstained body. His eyes snap open in horror as he realized what just happened. He'd had an orgasm- and ZALGO had been the one to give it to him. A split second later, he heard the demon laugh cruelly.

"Well, look at that!...The little slut came!..." ZALGO laughed before giving a few, excruciating thrusts, then he hunched over and emptied himself inside the trembling proxy's crippled body. Once done, he pulled out, and watched as his semen mixed with massive amounts of blood poured out of Masky's torn hole, and he laughed maniacally. Then, he flipped the proxy over to better examine his handiwork. Teary, bloodshot eyes, glazed over with pain. Bruised, ripped, bleeding skin and flesh- blood running from the corner of his mouth. Legs, torn open and covered in blood, and semen- useless and good for nothing but causing more pain. Chest, rising ever so slowly with approaching death- and he knew the human was going to die. He'd just torn his innards apart with his cock- he'd already lost over half his blood. He'd be dead in a few minutes. His gaze fell lower to examine the pool of blood that the proxy was lying in- with the flow of blood slowing the surrounding snow was starting to make it freeze. Laughing, he bent over so that his face was only a breath away from that of the dying proxy.

"K-kill me..." Masky begged weakly, unable to do so much as lift his head he was so close to death. In response, the demon chuckled coldly and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek in a disturbingly affectionate manner.

"Oh~ don't worry, you'll be dead soon, my little slut. But I wont be the one to end your miserable life- I'll leave that to the blood-loss, and the snow..." ZALGO cooed, watching as more tears welled in Masky's rapidly darkening eyes. He was so close do death- but the demon wasn't ready to leave him to die just yet. He had one last thread of suffering to sew into the proxy.

"Tell me, what does it feel like, being taken by someone other that your beloved Hoody? What did it feel like, feeling me inside of you? How did it feel, when my cock, made you coat the ground with your seed?" He chuckled, leaning in a little further so that his lips brushed those of the nearly dead Masky.

"How does it feel, knowing that you'll never know the embrace of your little hooded lover again? How does it feel knowing that the last one to embrace your body is me?..." He cooed, before dipping his head the rest of the way to lock his heated lips with the icen ones of Masky, who was to weak to even think about turning away.

"How does it feel, knowing that the _last_ one, to steal a kiss for your lips, was the demon that raped you, and killed you?...You might think you despised it, my little slut, but your body doesn't lie. No matter what you might say, no matter what you might think- I am the last man to every embrace you, to kiss you...And I know, that whether your willing to admit it or not, you _loved_ every second of it!..." He cackled, pulling his mouth away enough to watch as the terror flooded the proxy's eyes once more.

'_Thats it, believe my lies- believe everything I've told you and die curing yourself..._' ZALGO thought as he watched the last of his life began fade from Masky's eyes, and he listened contently as one final call of sorrow slipped past the dying proxy's lips.

"I'm sorry...Hoody...Brian!...Please!...Please!...Forgive me..." Masky sobbed, I final tear slipping down his cheek as what was left of his life left him. With that done, ZALGO rose and took one final look at the proxy. Sill with death- freezing in the snow. Perfect- he had done a wonderful job indeed. He cast his eyes to the pure, untouched snow surrounding the bloody massacre, and one final idea popped into his head. Then, leaning down to soak his claws in the blood that had drained from the humans body, he put his last plan into motion.

*Hours later, that same night*

Hoody woke a little after nightfall an realized that Masky had never returned- and so he went to check the bedroom. He immediately spotted the blood, and the open window, and he rushed to gather everyone. They all rushed outside, and found the trail of blood that lead them- that lead them to a truly horrific sight. Masky, lay in the middle of the snow, dead, covered in his own blood. The blood had pooled and splashed around him, staining the sight of the murder crimson. Appalled by what he was witnessing, Hoddy ripped off his mask and rushed to Masky's side, and he falls to his knees beside him, tears pouring down his face. His eyes- for the love of god his eyes! Masky's eyes were still open! They were dead and sightless, and reflected nothing but the agony he'd felt in death!

"No!...No!...Oh god, NO!" Hoody wailed as he crumbled over and wrapped his arms around Masky's frozen shoulders, and he buried his face in the icen chest of his lovers dead body. The others, desperately fighting their own tears, slowly approach the sobbing proxy and stare sadly at the scene. How had this happen? How had they not known? Why hadn't they been there to _save_ him? These were among the questions running through all of their minds as they looked upon the scene. They tried- oh, how desperately the tried not to cry. How vainly they attempted to stay strong, to not belittle Masky's gruesome death with their useless teats- but they just simply could do it. BEN, Jeff, Laughing Jack, Smiles, Mahigun, the pups, Eyeless Jack. Eventually they all fell to their knees and buried their faces in their hands, on in one another's shoulders as they burst into a fit of loud sobs. Eventually, the tears slowed, and one by one those on their knees in the bloodstained snow forced themselves back to their feet- all, but Hoody, who refused to part with his dead love. Instead, he threw his head back, and screamed loudly in a vain attempt to chase the agony he felt over Masky's loss out of his body.

"Why?!...WHY!?...Why did he have do die like this!?...WHO!?...WHO DID THIS TO HIM!?" He wailed, before dropping his head again and pressing his tear-stained cheeks against the frozen skin of his lovers corpse- and a moment later, he caught the faint sound of a gasp as it passed through BEN's lips.

"ZALGO!..." BEN gasped, his voice trembling with fear, with rage, and with despair. Hoody, catching the name, jerked his head in BEN's direction to stare at him in disbelief. Then, he watched as the elfen boy lifted a trembling hand to point at something in the distance- and everyone eyes flew in the direction that BEN's fingers indicated. There, staining the hill that overlooked the area, was a message written in the snow in none other than Masky's blood. That message, read-

"_You really thought I'd let you get away with what you've done? That I wouldn't enact my revenge upon you? Well, as you can see, your sadly mistaken._

_See what I've done to your precious little slut? Do you see the suffering frozen in that lovely face of his? I'm sure you do-and you've no idea what pleasure it brings me knowing that as your reading this, the sight of him is making you suffer in ways I can only imagine._

_But don't worry, you wont be left to suffer for long, because I plan on catching every last one of you, and watching as the life drains from your worthless bodies after I've had my way by you. You might think you can avoid it, that you can stay alive and not wind up like your little friend, but the fact remains that everything you try will be in vain. I'll pick you off, one by one, and have my way with you- and I'll leave this same message behind for you every time I claim one of your pathetic lives. So go on, try to run, try to convince yourselves that I can't get you. Because I can assure you, I most definitely can. Until then, I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for my opportunity to get my hands on whichever one of you is foolish enough to go off on your own next time._

_Oh, and Hoody- this is a special message for you. I defiled your precious lovers body- I had my way with him, and he orgasmed like the little slut he was. I filled him with my seed and stole his final kiss in death- and he admitted to me that he loved absolutely every second of it. Then, just as he was about to die, he called out your name "Brian! Brian, please forgive me!" he cried. And then, just as that those final words passed those beautiful lips of his, what was left of his spirit fled his pitiful body._

_I do hope you take these words to heart "Brian", because I can't wait to have my way with you."_

Hoody's heart clenched as he read the memo that had been painted in the snow with his lovers blood, and he felt more tears run down his frostbitten cheeks in response to the anger- and the pain- of what he had just read. Then, the area fell silent for hours. No one dared move. No one dared speak. But, in the end they knew what had to be done. Being the most mentally mature of the group, Eyeless Jack worked up the courage to approach Hoody, who lay quietly sobbing over the lost of his love. Then, he lent down and placed a hand gently on his shoulders. The proxy sat up abruptly, and looked up at the masked mans "Eyes", his own watering orbs begging him not to say what he knew he was about to. But, his pleas would not be answered.

"Hoody...We have to go- we have to bury him...Please...Get up..." Eyeless Jack pleaded desperately, and he watched as Hoody's expression saddened more than it had already been. Then, he turned his attention back to Masky, and he cast a pitiful look down at his dead lover- and something dangerous flashed behind his eyes.

"Alright E.J...I'll let you bury him..." Hoody said sadly, before he lent down once more to place a soft kiss to Masky's blue, frozen lips. Then, as he pulled back, he said one final thing to his friend.

"I'm sorry.." He said coldly, his voice dead. Then, without the slightest warning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his razor-blade, and without any hesitation, he tore it through his throat.

"Hoody!" Eyeless Jack, and everyone else, shouted as they saw the blade cut though the precious arteries of his neck, and they rushed to him just as he fell back onto Masky's corpse. He bled out quickly, and was dead in second. And despite everyones shouts and screams for the proxy to get back up, no movement came from him...

*Off in the distance*

ZALGO stands by and watches with satisfaction as Hoody drives the razor-blade through his neck, and he laughs darkly before turning and abandoning the sight.

"_Well, that takes there of those two...Who should I kill next?..."_


	3. ZALGO x Slenderman (Surprise guest)

ZALGO x Slenderman Lemon

_Hello my peeps ^^ This here is a request from __ShyGreenYoshi~ Hope you like it, because I've worked hard on it._

_Now, I am semi-basing this off of "The Adventures of Jeff the Killer" by __Sapphiresenthis__- nothing like this has popped up in the comic, but it would be a "What if this happened" kind of thing. Basically, this takes place right after Mahigun saved Masky from ZALGO. So, the demon is missing and eye. The plot is simple- he's gone to "Chat" with Slenderman about how he tried to kill his proxies. Things get heated from there~ Oh, and I'm throwing some Ticci Toby in here as well. It'll sorta tie in to another lemon I'll be doing based off of a picture by __MoKaLo__. So, yeah, that's basically it._

_*Note*  
Do not read if:_

_You dislike Yaoi.  
You dislike the pairing of ZALGO and Slenderman.  
You dislike Lemons.  
You dislike smex.  
You hate Ticci Toby~ {Not telling you what he'll be doing because I'm a tease XD}_

_Rated for sex and probably language and violence  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A very tired looking Slenderman sat alone in his bedroom, flipping through the pages of an worn out, old book. The cover of the book is without title, and bears no picture to hint at what its pages may tell of. In an attempt to relax, the faceless man has taken off his usual suit top and tie, and he has unbuttoned his undershirt to give his toned chest more access to the warm air. He however, has chosen to remain in his suit pants, but he has cast aside his shoes for the time being. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, and looked as if he was ready to simply put the book down and lie down for a short nap. Yet at the same time, he seemed restless and edgy, as if he were waiting for something. However, the truth of the matter was that he was not used to his home being so quiet. He'd been taking care of the young Creepypasta members for years, and this was the first time since taking them in that he'd been without the sound of their antics. He'd always ever had at least one of the lively bunch home with him, and that one usually tended to make enough noise to keep his mind occupied. But tonight, there weren't any Creepypasta in the house making noise, and so, his mind was free to wander wildly without care.

That's what was bothering him. It was, concerning, what types of things ran through his mind when no one was around. We'll just say, some of the thoughts he happened to be having were a bit _twisted_, even for a murderer. Sighing irritably, he slammed his book shut and set it on the small desk beside his bed- he needed to talk to someone. He'd just go out, find some drunk woman in a bar, bring her home, let her chat his ear off, and get rid of her before she could sober up. Simple as that- or so he'd hoped. Before he could even touch the handle of his bedroom door, the all to familiar voice of a particular _demon_ rang through his room- he froze.

"Going somewhere, Slenderman?" ZALGO chuckled, his voice seeming to come from directly behind the faceless man. In a flash, Slenderman turned to face the owner of the voice, and to his dismay he spotted the demon lying casually on _his_ bed.

"What are you doing here? Here to try and kill the children?!" Slenderman growled, taking a few bold steps towards the demon, who had an amused look on his face. ZALGO moved to lay on his side, and he propped his head up in his hand, and he laughed darkly.

"Now, why would I come all the way out here, to try and kill people who are aren't even in the area?" ZALGO snickered, watching as the faceless man reacted in shock- oh, he was going to enjoy playing with him.  
"Come now Slender, don't you think I already know that those little brats of yours are out in the middle of a frozen wasteland, all alone, without your protection?" The demon said teasingly, shifting so that he could get out of the faceless mans bed, before he walked over to him calmly. That was when Slenderman realized, ZALGO was missing an eye.

"You- what happened to your eye?!" Slenderman gasped, every possible reason for the demon being injured flying through his mind- and the only ideas that stuck involved the kid. Oh, if ZALGO had done anything to them, then he was going tear him apart! The demon cackled cruelly, before abruptly shoving the faceless man against the nearest wall.

"That little _mutt_ of yours, what do you call her again? Mahigun? Well, she's what happened to my eye!" ZALGO snarled, reaching his arms up to wrap his hands around the faceless mans throat- but he did not try to choke him. If Slenderman had had a face, he would have dawned an expression of sheer horror. The demon had gone after the children! Despair flooded his mind as it dawned on him that he had been the one to abandon them out in the wilderness- what had he done? He may very well have cast them to their deaths. ZALGO chuckled darkly, obviously catching on to the faceless mans despair- and he decided to ease his suffering.  
"Oh, don't worry Slender, I haven't killed any of them, _yet_. Like I said, that damn mutt of yours got in my way..." He chuckled, shifting his face closer to that of the faceless man- so close that their noses came into contact. Had he not been held in place by the hands around his throat, Slenderman would have yanked his head way.

"Don't you _dare_ lay another hand on those kids! If you do I swear I'll kill you myself!" Slenderman growled, lifting his arms to try and push the demon away from him- but the monster didn't even budge. When it came down to it, ZALGO was stronger than him- the only thing that prevented the demon from killing him was. Well, he didn't even want to think about _that_. To his dismay, the demon pulled their faces closer together and chuckled- but it was a different type of chuckle. This was the laughter that came before he demanded for _sex_. Chills of disgust ran up the faceless mans spine.

"Is that so?... Well, I don't need to touch them to kill them~ I could always just trigger an avalanche, y'know, wipe em all out at once... Or I could do something a little more interesting, like let a few hungry bears into their rooms at night..." ZALGO chuckled, his tongue darting out to lick Slenderman's cheek in an almost affectionate manner. In response, the faceless man tensed and attempted to pull away, but to his dismay he was trapped between a horny demon and a wall. He had no means of escape.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Slenderman hissed, before a sound similar to cardboard ripping echoed through the room. He'd revealed his mouth, and the many sharpened teeth hidden within it- this only meant that he was getting ready for a fight. The demon only leaned in further and traced his tongue along the outline of the faceless mans mouth.

"Oh, I would- but, maybe we could work something out..." ZALGO said seductively, trailing his tongue closer to the faceless mans mouth. He was so close to dipping it in and stealing a kiss, so close that he could taste the rage and disgust radiating off of his body. Ah- what an addicting flavor. He chuckled and removed his hands from Slenderman's neck, only to slide them down his chest so that he could drag his tongue down the faceless mans throat.  
"Y'know, I've been awfully bored lately... If you wouldn't mind entertaining me for a while, then I'd consider leaving those precious little brats of yours alone for a while..." He muttered, bringing his mouth closer to the faceless mans throat the lightly kiss his tender skin. How easy it would be to tear him apart- that's what made sleeping with him so erotic.

"And if I refuse?..." Slenderman questioned, his voice strained. He hated being touched by the demon, hated being used as his personal toilet- and he hated how easily ZALGO could turn him own. The demon laughed darkly against the skin of his neck, the faceless man felt felt ZALGO smirk.

"Then I'll go and kill every last one of em- I'll tear their throats out while they sleep and be done with them..." ZALGO said darkly, feeling Slenderman's breath hitch in his throat a moment later. Then, before he had the chance to laugh again, the faceless man pulled the demons face away from his throat and smashed their mouths together. The demon laughed inwardly- ah, it was so easy to control the faceless man. On simple threat directed at those brats he loved so much, and he was like putty in his hand. He shoved his tongue roughly into the faceless mans mouth, and lapped at every square inch of his oral cavity. Then, he roughly pushed Slenderman away and took a step back.  
"On your knees!" He growled, before putting his hands on the faceless mans shoulders and pushing him onto his knees. The next thing Slenderman knew, the demons rough, erect member was being pressed against his cheek.  
"Suck!" He ordered, before grabbing the faceless man by the back of his head and forcing him to take his shaft into his mouth- he let out an immediate moan. That was all it took for Slenderman to give in and give the demon head He tore his mouth open further and grazed his sharp teeth along the sensitive skin of the demons shaft, earning an animalistic growl from ZALGO who tore his hand away from the back of his head as a means of preventing himself from doing anything unnecessary. He wanted the faceless man alive- he couldn't afford to kill in the middle of a face-fuck. Growling loudly, Slenderman continued his ministrations and began to bob his head slowly. He wrapped his long tongue expertly around the base and used it to apply pressure. As sick as it was, the faceless man knew a thing or two about pleasing the demon. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd been forced to sleep with him. Pursing his lips to close his mouth around the length, he started to suck roughly as he bobbed his head a little quicker. ZALGO hadn't been kidding when he said he'd been "Bored", because Slenderman could already taste his semen in the back of his throat- the demon was on the verge of orgasm.

He gave a few more bobs of his head then abruptly pulled his mouth away with a loud "Pop", and not a moment later he felt his face get drenched with something hot, white, and sticky. Ugh- he'd just taken a load to the face. Hissing angrily, he tore his shirt off of his body and used it to clean his face- he was pissed. Of all the indignities, ZALGO had decided to cum all over his face- either the demon really needed to get laid, or he did it to spite him. Before he had the chance to vocalize his irritation, the demon yanked him to his feet by an arm and proceeded to shove him in the direction of the bed.

"Lie on the bed you overgrown slut, and spread your legs for me!" ZALGO commanded darkly, his voice strained from lust. He wanted to fuck Slenderman, and he wanted to fuck him _now_. The faceless man did as was told without a word, and he didn't bother to remove his pants before he got on the bed because he knew that the demon wanted to rip them off of him. He lied on the bed and bent his knees to spread his legs invitingly for ZALGO, who didn't waste another second storming over to the bed and tearing his pants off of him- literally. Slenderman's pants fell around him on the bed in pieces. Without so much as a word of warning the demon thrust into the faceless mans unprepared hole, earning a loud his of pain from him. Damn it, he hated it when he did that! No respect for his body at all. With that, ZALGO started a fast, rough rhythm- but he hadn't done more than four thrusts before the bedroom door suddenly crept open. All movement stopped and the pair snapped their attention to the door, and if Slenderman had had the ability he would have made a shocked expression- how could he have been so stupid. There in the doorway, stood his newest proxy, Ticci Toby- he'd completely forgotten about him. As expected, his eyes were wide with fear.

On impulse, he sent forth a tendril to grab the confused boy before he had a chance to turn and run away, and by the time he realized what he'd done, it was to late to let Toby go. ZALGO shot a hand out to grab the tendril that held the twitching boy, and he used it to pull Toby closer to them on the bed. Once he was within reach, the demon grabbed the boy by an arm and proceeded to look him over. Short auburn hair, deep brown eyes keenly hidden behind a pair of orange goggles- the cloth mask he wore over his mouth prevented ZALGO from getting a better look at his face. Without hesitation, the demon hooked a claw under the fabric of the mask and pulled it off of the boys head, and a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"Hm~ Not bad... And here I thought you'd been holding out on my Slender, this ones actually pretty cute... Take of your clothes boy..." ZALGO said calmly, before releasing Toby and waiting for him to do as he'd commanded. Before the boy could muster the courage to obey, Slenderman interveined.

"Don't try to get him involved ZALGO! He's got nothing to do with this!" Slenderman spat, quickly releasing Toby from his hold, hoping that the boy would turn tail and run before the demon had a change to grab him. His hopes were in vain- ZALGO grabbed the boy before he could do so much as take a step back.

"He's already involved Slender! He became a part of this the moment he opened that door! So unless you want me to kill him where he stands, you'll do as I say! Our little deal only applies to those brats out in the wilderness- not to this little twerp!" ZALGO snarled, before turning his attention to Toby and literally tearing his hoody off of his chest. Then, he abruptly released the twitching boy, watching as tears started to well in his eyes.  
"Now, unless you want me to undress you myself, you'll strip!" He spat, glaring at the shaking boy who awkwardly began to undress himself. He removed what was left of his hoody, followed by his ripped shirt. Next went his goggles, then his shoes and socks. Lastly, his pants and boxers were removed, and he was left standing bare in front of a maniacally smiling ZALGO and a sorry looking Slenderman.

"I'm so sorry Toby..." Slenderman said pathetically, only to receive a cruel snarl from ZALGO.

"Shut up!..." ZALGO hissed, before extending an arm and roughly grabbing Toby by an arm. The next thing the boy knew, he was being forced to sit on Slenderman's chest with his legs spread in front of the demon, who simply stared down at him. Without a word, the demon lifted Slenderman's legs over his shoulders and he resumed his thrusting, and he locked eyes with Toby. A dark smile spread on ZALGO's face as he observed the frightened boy. Wide eyes showing the first signs of tears, lower lip quivering in fear, body shaking with anticipation of what was to come. Oh, he was going to have fun breaking in Slenderman's precious little newbie.  
"Masturbate..." He ordered, before reaching for the boys hand and forcing him to grasp himself. Then, after helping the twitching boy give himself a few encouraging strokes, he withdrew his hand and watched as Toby began to hesitantly jack himself off. He watched with amusement as a shy blush crept up the boys face, and he waited patiently for the sounds of quiet gasps and moans to ring in his ears. All the while he continued to abuse Slenderman's motionless body- the faceless man was so concerned with Toby that he wasn't even paying attention to the cock roughly pumping in and out of his ass. That irritated ZALGO a bit, but he quickly came up with a way to get Slenderman's mind on the task at hand- sex.  
"Slender..." ZALGO said darkly, successfully catching the faceless mans attention. He smirked suggestively and reached for Toby's shoulders to force him to leave forward.  
"Fuck him with your tendrils!" He cackled, watching as a look of utter shock appeared on the boys face- he felt the faceless mans insides clench around him in response to his request. Nevertheless, Slenderman obeyed- but he did what he could to be gentle with the boy. Toby may not have been able to feel pain, but he could still get hurt- and the last thing Slenderman wanted to do was hurt him. About a dozen or so tendrils emerged from the faceless mans back, and with a gentleness the demon wasn't very fond of seeing, Slenderman took hold of the boys limbs and proceeded to bend them to his "Will". Take into account, he was only doing these things to Toby because he knew ZALGO would kill the boy if he didn't. So, the demon continued to fuck the faceless man as he watched him sexually harass his newest proxy. The first thing Slenderman did was was turn Toby around so that his ass faced the demon- he didn't want ZALGO looking him in the face while he did this, and vice versa. Next, he moved one of his tendrils and gently coaxed the boy into letting it in his mouth. He moved it around inside Toby's mouth to slicken it up, then he withdrew it and moved it to his ass.

"Toby, look at me..." Slenderman said gently, catching the trembling boys attention- he was actually crying, he was so scared. He used the tendrils that bound the boys arms to pull him closer to his face, and he made Toby wrap his arms around his neck- this was his attempt at giving his proxy some comfort.  
"Hold onto me... Toby look at me. Your going to be alright..." He said gently as he wrapped his arms around the smaller males back to hold him still, then he slowly worked his tendril into Toby's ass. The twitching boy immediately tensed and grunted- it didn't hurt, he couldn't feel pain- it just felt so weird to him. Slenderman didn't pause to give the boy a chance to adjust, he could feel ZALGO's heated stare boring into him- if he didn't at least feign aggressiveness then who knew what the demon would do. He worked his tendril a good seven inches into Toby's ass, then he slowly slipped it out only to push it back in. He repeated this slow process a few times before doing what he knew the demon wanted and roughly shoving it into the boy's no longer virgin hole- to his surprise, he heard the proxy moan. Well, at least he was able to make the boy enjoy the situation a little bit. Before Toby or Slenderman knew what had hit them, the found themselves moaning loudly as their little orgy grew more heated. Slenderman was moaning because ZALGO had found his sweet spot and had since then made sure to strike it with every thrusts of his hips. He was also moaning because the demon had decided to give his neglected cock some attention- his rough hand stroked him in time with every thrust.

Toby was moaning for similar reasons. The tendril working in his ass rubbed against his most sensitive spots constantly, and Slenderman had started to stroke him in perfect sync with the tentacle like appendage that was moving in and out of him. Somewhere along the lines the faceless man and his proxy locked lips in a heated battle of the tongues- and the demon watched the sight enthusiastically. As things were going, he was bound to have another "Sex friend" by the time this was over- and from the feel of the knot growing in his abdomen, he was only a few minutes away from shooting his load. The sudden urge to establish his dominance over the proxy overtook his lust crazed mind, and he abruptly reached forwards and grabbed Toby by his shoulders. Then, he made the boy sit up and he forced his face to the side so that he could lock lips with him. He forced his tongue into the twitching boys mouth and sucked on his lower lip until he tasted blood, then he pulled their mouths apart and sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder- the bite would serve as a permanent mark. No one would dare to touch the boy knowing that the demon had marked him- the only exception would be Slenderman, whom also bore his mark.

Then, he felt the knot in his gut break. He sank his teeth further into the Toby's shoulder, drawing a heavy amount of blood as he emptied himself inside the faceless mans body. Slenderman came upon feeling the sudden heat seep into his body, and the hand he had on the boys erection tightened, pushing Toby over the edge as well. In the end, the faceless man wound up with semen in his ass and all over his stomach. Oh well, he wasn't the only one painted with the sticky white substance- Toby wound up with it all over his back. As soon as his orgasm ended, ZALGO pulled out of Slenderman and moved off of the bed.

"Alright Slender, a deals a deal. I'll leave those precious little brats of yours alone, for now..." ZALGO said darkly, before leaving the mansion altogether. He'd only shown up because he wanted an easy lay- and since his sex drive had been stated, he had no reason to remain in the area. Ah well, at least he'd gained a new toy- that was well worth giving up on killing Slenderman's twerps for a few weeks. Once the demon was gone, Slenderman sat up and slowly withdrew his tendrils- removing one from Toby's ass and freeing his limbs. Then, he cautiously moved the boy off of him and sat him on the bed. From there, he tried to figure out how to mend his relationship with his newest proxy.

*Aftermath*

Slenderman eventually worked up the courage to talk to Toby, and to his surprise, not to mention his relief, the boy was much more accepting than he would have accepted. Toby was a little shaken by what had happened, but he wasn't upset with Slenderman- he wasn't even mad at ZALGO, which came as a major shock. The boy was much more forgiving than anyone would've expected. Then, after confirming that there were no hurt feelings, Slenderman took Toby to the bathroom and they cleaned up. Afterwards, he tended to proxy's injured shoulder, and took him back to his bedroom to tuck him in. Once the boy was tended to, the faceless man returned to his bedroom, changed the sheets, and climbed into bed to go to sleep. They both slept naked that night.

_*Sigh* Alright, this probably isn't as good as my other ones. Mind you, I said it was **loosely** based off of the "Adventures of Jeff the Killer" comic. I understand that as things go, had this actually happened Toby would not have shown up in that box to greet his new (Brothers?) when he did._

_But hey, cut me a little slack- I've never done anything with Slenderman in it before, and this sorta turned into a threesome as a "Spur of the moment" thing. Anyways~ I think it turned out okay, I'll admit the ending **sucks**, but hey, whatcha gonna do? As things are, I might end up completely re-writing this, but right now I'm just gonna post it to see what kind of comments I get._


	4. Eyeless Jack x BEN DROWNED lemon

Eyeless Jack x BEN DROWNED (Lemon)

_Hai~ Me again ^^ Doing another lemon based off of "The Adventures of Jeff the Killer" comic by __Sapphiresenthiss__. This time, its based off of what happened on pages 44 and 45 where Sapphire gives us a taste of some E.J x BEN cuteness (I squealed like a fangirl seeing that! XD). This was also a request from __espeon2umbr__. Alright then~ On with the smut._

_**Note**_

_Do not read if:_

_You dislike yaoi_

_You dislike the pairing of Eyeless Jack and BEN DROWNED_

_You dislike lemons_

_Rated for sex and possibly some language_

Alone in his room, a very confused looking Eyeless Jack lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He lied there, without his mask on, pondering the events of a few days prior. Specifically, the events regarding a certain Link look-alike by the name of BEN DROWNED. He sighed quietly, and closed his "Eyes" for a while to think over what had happened.

_*Flashback*_

"_Umm... E.J, can I come in?..." BEN asked hesitantly as he cracked Eyeless Jack's bedroom door open a bit, and he poked his head inside to offer the cannibal a worried look. Not far inside the room, E.J stood quietly with his mask secured to his face, and he sighed sadly._

"_Hey, BEN... You can come in, fear not, my mask is on..." Eyeless Jack said sadly, his "Eyes" downcast. He was upset because of a few things Jeff had said to him earlier, and being able to hear said killer arguing with Laughing Jack wasn't really helping him feel any better. Still worried about his friend, BEN stepped further into the room after being given the OK to enter._

"_Jack, don't listen to Jeff's words, you know he's a shameless, narcissistic prick!" BEN said as he stepped all the way inside the room and closed the door behind him. He was trying to drown out the sound of Jeff's voice, because he could tell that it was bothering E.J. Said cannibal turned away and stared at the ground in response to his statement._

"_That's okay... I'm kinda used to the fact that everyone freaks out at the sight of my face... It still hurts though..." Eyeless Jack said quietly, his tone of voice reflecting how hurt he had been by Jeff's words. In response, the elven boy but a hand upon the cannibals shoulder in hopes of cheering him up a bit._

"_I've told you: ignore the shit Jeff's talking about all the time! You know him- when he's not in the mood, he bullies everyone; L.J, you, me especially... Don't let him hurt you with his stupid babbling!" BEN said sternly in an attempt at lifting his friends spirits. In response, E.J turned to cast a sad look in the elven boy's direction, but since he was still wearing his mask, the look was unseen._

"_But... This time he's right, isn't he? I mean... Just look at me..." Eyeless Jack said in defeat, and he tensed slightly when the elven boy lifted a hand to pull his mask to the side. This revealed the cannibals sullen expression._

"_I __am__ looking at you. And what I see is a great friend of mine who's always here for me when I need him. I __**do**__ care for you and your feelings, and I don't want you sad because of Jeff's bitchy words." BEN said gently, and an affectionate smile appeared on his face as he spoke to the eyeless male. In response, the cannibal cast his elven friend a confused, but hopeful look._

"_You... Are you serious? You really... Don't find me gross?..." Eyeless Jack said hesitantly, his voice tinged with hope. He seriously needed someone to tell him that he didn't look as bad as he thought he did- the elven boy had no idea how badly he needed to hear something like that. BEN let out a quiet chuckle and took a step closer to E.J and pulled his mask all the way off. One more step closer, and their faces would've touched._

"_No, of course not! Your a good looking guy, and you have no reason to be so worried sick about it." BEN said happily. He knew his words were having a positive effect on the cannibal, and all he wanted to do was see him smile. Instead, a shy look appeared on E.J's face._

"_I... Thank you, BEN. That means a lot to me. It really does..." Eyeless Jack said shyly. In response, BEN giggled quietly, before he put a hand on the cannibals shoulder. Then, for no reason whatsoever, he jumped onto his tip-toes and he planted a chaste kiss on E.J's cheek. As expected, a surprised, embarrassed look appeared on the cannibals face._

"_Exactly. So stop worrying and ignore Jeff. If he tries to mess with you again- just kick his ass really hard. You're pretty the way you are. Think about it." BEN said sweetly, before he abruptly turned around and headed for the door. He had a satisfied smile panted on his face. _

"_Oookay then, I'll be going now. I'll see you later E.J!" The elven boy chimed as he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused, and very embarrassed Eyeless Jack to think over everything that had just happened._

_*End flashback*_

A small blush crept its way up Eyeless Jack's cheeks at the memory of BEN kissing him. Sure, it had only been a quick peck on the cheek, but it was still a kiss! Honestly, he hadn't expected the elven boy to do anything like that just for the sake of cheering him up- but that didn't mean he wasn't happy. Actually, his heart actually skipped a beat when BEN kissed him. His blush darkened as he lifted a hand to touch his face curiously- he could still feel the elven boys lips on his cheek. He sighed quietly- maybe he should have a little chat with BEN about their relationship. It was obvious that they liked each-other more than friends, so maybe he should just stop procrastinating and ask the elf out. As if on cue, the target of the cannibals thoughts cracked the door open and poked his head inside the room.

"Hey, E.J... Can I, talk to you for a minute?..." BEN asked hesitantly, his tone of voice hinting that he was distressed. In response, the cannibal quickly sat up in his bed and tried to fight off his blush.

"S-sure BEN, come on in..." Eyeless Jack said nervously, and he watched as the elven boy slowly stepped into his room. He saw that BEN locked the door behind him as he stepped inside, and for a moment it crossed his mind that maybe the elf had come to confess to him. Man, if his face didn't cool down soon, his face was going to burst into flames.

"What's up?..." He asked hesitantly as the elf walked over and took a seat next to him on the bed, and he watched as BEN twiddled his thumbs nervously. Well, this was definitely starting to feel like a love confession. Should he say something, or just let the elf work up the courage on his own? Suddenly, the elven boy turned to face him.

"Jack, I need to ask you something..." BEN said nervously. E.J's heart was about ready to burst out of his chest seeing the shy expression on the elf's face- he was just so friggen adorable! By means of a miracle he managed to keep his composure, though there was still a hint of a blush tinting his cheeks.

"S-sure BEN, you can ask me anything." Eyeless Jack stuttered, and he watched as the elf took a deep breath. Any moment now, BEN was going to confess to him, he just knew it. All he had to do was keep himself under control for a few minutes.

"Well, I... Er... I-I..." BEN stuttered helplessly, an extremely dark blush forming on his face as he attempted to ask L.J his question. Then, he tightly closed his eyes and turned to face the wall.

"Will you take a shower with me tonight?!" He blurted out, earning a very surprised gasp from the cannibal, who by that point was blushing so badly he was surprised that he didn't burst into flames. Alright, that definitely wasn't the question he'd been expecting to hear. He also had a feeling that a crush wasn't the reason that BEN had actually asked him such a strange question.

"I... Uhh... W-what?..." Eyeless Jack stammered, a very confused express appearing on his face as he stared at the elven boy, who looked about as embarrassed as a first time mother breastfeeding in public.

"I... I have a serious fear of water E.J... And, J-Jeff found out... He's been teasing me about it nonstop... So... Will you... I mean... Will you help me... Get over my fear of water?..." BEN stuttered, his blush darkening as he tried to explain himself to his friend. Said friend raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Well, this was a bit of a letdown, but he couldn't leave his crush hanging in such a way. Besides, when it came down to it, who else could the elf turn to for aid? Laughing Jack would tease the crap out of him. Jeff wouldn't help, he'd just bully the poor guy more. Masky and Hoody, well, he'd probably wind up showering with both- and that would be so awkward he'd never be able to get better. Mahigun was a female, so he couldn't ask her for help- and as for the pups and smile dog, he just knew that they'd make puns. So honestly, E.J was his only option- and the cannibal knew it.

"A-alright BEN... I'll... I'll take a shower with you tonight, but... I'm a little confused... You shower every night, how can you be afraid of water?..." Eyeless Jack asked hesitantly, though his question was well pointed out. BEN sighed in response and looked down.

"I... I know, its strange... I'm actually alright as long as my face doesn't get wet... So, every time I take a shower, I sit on a chair and hold the shower-head so that I don't get my face wet..." BEN admitted shyly. Okay, that answered one question, but created a few others- and the cannibal couldn't prevent himself from asking them.

"Um, alright, but BEN... How have you been washing your hair all these years?..." Eyeless Jack asked hesitantly, and he immediately saw BEN's blush darken with embarrassment.

"I've... Er... I comb sawdust through my hair to get all the oil and stuff out, then I get everything I missed out with a high-pressure blow dryer..." BEN said shyly, provoking a tired sigh from the cannibal.

"Alright, well, that explains why you never went swimming with everyone that one time we went to the beach... So lets... Lets just take a shower around ten o'clock tonight... Jeff should be to occupied with L.J around that time to even notice us walking to the bathroom, and everyone else will have either gone to bed or gone out on a killing spree..." Eyeless Jack said calmly, and before he had knew what hit him, BEN tackled him onto the bed and proceeded to give him a bear hug. He was so shocked by the action that he couldn't remember how to hug the elven boy back.

"Oh, thank you _**so**_ much for this Jack! I really appreciate it!" BEN exclaimed as he crushed the life out of the cannibal with his bear hug- the little elven boy was much stronger than he appeared to be. Then, much to Eyeless Jack's surprise, the elf placed another quick kiss on his cheek before jumping up and skipping out of the room. For the second time in the course of a week, the cannibal was left in his room, blushing, because of BEN's cute behavior. After a moment of being completely paralyzed by everything that had just transpired, the cannibal sat up in his bed and touched his cheek curiously. Here he was, crushing on BEN, who seemed to be completely oblivious to his feelings. Now, he was expected to take a **shower** with said crush. So the issue was- how the hell was he going to take a shower with his crush and **not** wind up taking advantage of him? Man, he hoped that he'd be able to keep his hormones in check- otherwise, he may do something he'd regret for the rest of his life...

*Ten o'clock that night*

BEN and Eyeless Jack met up in the bathroom as planned, and luckily no one had been around to spot them. Since they were going to take a shower, both of them showed up wearing nothing but their boxers, and now they stood awkwardly in front of the bathtub staring at each-other nervously. Now that they were there, they didn't really know how to go about taking their shower.

"So... Uh... What now?..." Eyeless Jack asked hesitantly, and BEN glanced around the room slowly.

"Uhm... Well... I guess we just... Go for it... So, lets just..." BEN said shyly, before he slowly pulled down his boxers, then he cast a nervous glance at Eyeless Jack, who stared at him dumbly for a moment. "Uhm... E.J... Aren't you going to take of your boxers?..." He said slowly, snapping the cannibal out of whatever trance he'd fallen into. Then, embarrassed by his foolishness, E.J dropped his boxers and stood awkwardly waiting for his next instructions.

"A-alright... Now what?..." Eyeless Jack questioned, and he watched as BEN retrieved a stool from under the bathroom sink. Then, the elf put the stool in the bathtub and turned to face the cannibal.

"S-sit down on the stool... I'll grab the shower-head and sit in your lap... Then we'll just... You hold the shower-head and, if I start getting scared, distract me. I don't care how..." BEN stammered, before he grabbed E.J and pulled him towards the bathtub. Then, the cannibal hesitantly stepped into the tub and sat down, and he watched as the elf reached for the shower-head. He handed E.J the shower-head, then turned the water on, and he sat down in the cannibals lap. With that, the awkward shower meant to cure the elf of his phobia of water began. They started slow- E.J held the shower-head over BEN's legs and let the elf clean his ankles and such. He trailed the water further and tried to advert his gaze as the elf cleaned his thighs, and he had to snap his "Eyes" shut when BEN began cleaning his private area. He did his best to ignore the quiet moans that escaped the elf as he cleaned himself, but thanks to his hormones his body still reacted to having his crush sitting naked in his lap. He silently thanked god that BEN hadn't said anything about his getting excited as he moved the water further up so that the elf could clean his chest. However, as he raised the water up so that the elf could clean his neck, he felt the body sitting in his lap start to tremble.

"A-are you alright?... Do you want to stop?..." Eyeless Jack asked hesitantly, his voice strained from arousal. He felt the elf shake his head furiously.

"N-no! I... I have to see this through Jack! I can't let my fear of water rule my life forever!... Just... Distract me, somehow!" BEN said desperately, fighting back a few tears as he felt them well in his eyes. In response, E.J moved his free hand and set it on the elf's thigh- he gave it a soft squeeze to reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay. In response, the elf jumped slightly and snapped his head to the side to stare at the cannibal in shock, and a light blush crept its way up his cheeks.

"E-E.J... Are you?..." The elf asked hesitantly, and he watched as the cannibal in question looked away in embarrassment.

"I... S-sorry..." Eyeless Jack said apologetically, before slowly lifting his hand away from the elf's thigh. But before he could completely remove his hand, BEN grabbed him by his write and hesitantly directed his hand to a more, intimate, part of his body. E.J jumped slightly when he felt the elf literally hand himself to him.

"N-no! Its okay... Just... Be gentle, okay?..." BEN said nervously, before he reached a hand between his legs to grasp Eyeless Jack's erection. E.J gasped and on impulse he tightened his hold on the elf's length, provoking a quiet moan from him. That was it, the cannibal couldn't hold onto the shower-head anymore- he wanted to hold BEN so badly that it was actually starting to hurt.

"BEN... I- I can't!" Eyeless Jack rasped, before he abruptly removed his hand from the elf's length so that he could wrap his arm around his abdomen. Then, he stood up and put the shower-head back into place on the wall, and he kicked the stool out of the tub so that he could lay BEN down. Water cascaded onto their bodies as E.J moved to hover over the elf, who had started to tremble violently because of the water dripping onto his face.

"J-Jack! The water! Turn it-mmph!" BEN gasped, only to have his voice muffled when the cannibal smashed their lips together to kiss him savagely. The elf moaned into the kiss as E.J pushed his tongue into his mouth, and he faintly caught the taste of whatever the cannibal had eaten for dinner. Still moaning, the elf brought his hands up to tangle them in E.J's hair, and he used his hold on his head to bring him closer. Suddenly, the cannibal pulled his mouth back so that he could plant open mouth kisses along the delicate skin of the elf's neck, and upon finding a spot that could easily be noticed, he sank his teeth into the skin. BEN moaned loudly in response, and wrapped his legs around E.J's waist as he felt the cannibal lapping at the blood that flowed out of the bite mark he'd put on his neck. Then, E.J trailed his mouth lower along the trembling elf's body as he worked on freeing BEN from his fear of water. Once this night was over, the elf would completely forget about his little phobia of getting wet. Once he reached the elf's chest, he found one of his unprotected nipples and dragged the tip of his tongue in circles around it expectantly, and after receiving a few mewls of pleasure from the body beneath him, he sank his teeth into the skin of his pectoral. Again, he lingered over the wound he'd inflicted and lapped at the blood that seeped to the surface of the skin.

"Ah~ J-Jack! D... Don't be s-so r-ahh~" BEN moaned as the cannibal continued to litter his body with bites. He left one above the elf's navel, and on his hip, and when he trailed further down, he raked his dangerously sharp teeth along the tender skin of his erect member. In an instant BEN was sitting up and pulling at the cannibals hair desperately, his mind telling him that E.J was going to bite him in a place that really didn't need to be bitten.

"J-Jack~ Please- not there! Ah~" He pleaded desperately, only to have the cannibal reprimand him by nipping the tip of his member in a scolding manner. He didn't hurt him or break the skin, but it was more than enough remind the elf how dangerous it would be for him to try and be forceful with the cannibal while he had the most sensitive part of his anatomy in his mouth. But taking into account E.J's diet, there was no blaming BEN for seriously thinking that the cannibal might actually bite his junk off. Still, he desperately clang to the back of the cannibals head as he slowly took his length into his mouth. He moaned desperately as E.J bobbed his head expertly, and as twisted as it was, knowing that the cannibal could dismember him on a whim made the experience all the more exciting to him. What made it worse was that E.J could tell how much the danger was exciting him, and he made it a point to repeatedly drag his teeth along the sensitive skin of his shaft as he bobbed his head. The cannibal continued with his ministrations until he felt something bitter pour into his mouth, then he pulled back and with a loud "Pop", BEN's shaft was put out of harms way.

"Hey BEN..." Eyeless Jack said smugly, and he lifted his face to lock "Eyes" with the elf, who cast him a dazed look. In response, he chuckled darkly and pulled BEN into a fierce kiss, forcing him to taste his own semen as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. After a moment of forcing the elf to taste himself, he pulled back and smirked at him.

"Your face is soaked..." The cannibal chuckled, keenly pointing out that the elf had his head placed directly under the constant downpour of water. Just like that, BEN remembered where he was and he visibly jumped before attempting to bolt out of the shower. However, E.J caught him from his leg. So, instead of getting away, he was pulled onto his hands and knees and held firmly in place by the laughing cannibal.

"J-Jack! The water! Turn off the water!" BEN begged pathetically, only to have E.J wrap an arm underneath his body to stroke his length gently.

"Shh, shh... Relax~" Eyeless Jack cooed as he bent over and dragged his tongue along the back of the elf's neck, and he continued to stroke him gently as he lined himself up with his rear and rubbed up against him. BEN visibly tensed as he felt the tip of E.J's erect member push inside his unprepared hole, and he moaned quietly.

"Ja—ck~ Wait! I-I said you had to be gentle~" BEN moaned, feeling the cannibal push further inside his unprepared body. The elf didn't know what was wrong with him- having something like _that_ forced inside his ass without preparation should have been hell. But it wasn't. In fact, the slight twinge of pain shooting up his spine only turned him on _**more**_! And the fact that he could feel his ass vibrating while the cannibal laughed at him certainly was _**not**_ helping.

"I **am** being gentle BEN~ Take into account, I'm a man eater! I rip people guts out with my bare hands~ I could snap you like a twig! All I've done so far is give you a few love-bites, and now I'm about ten seconds away from mounting you like the horny beast I am~" Eyeless Jack moaned seductively, provoking a violent tremble of excitement from the elf standing on his hands and knees beneath him. Then, as he had promised, he abruptly jerked his hips forwards and buried his length inside BEN's unsuspecting backside. Both of them released loud, throaty moans as intense pleasure suddenly overtook them. After that, things really got intense. E.J started thrusting in and out of the elf without doing so much as giving him a chance to adjust. He held the elf's hips firmly in place with both hands and had his chest flat against his back as he thrusted. As he moved, he littered BEN's back and shoulders with a variety of love-bites. He licked and sucked on every bite he left until it stopped bleeding, and every time his tongue or his teeth came into contact with the elf''s skin he felt his insides tighten up around him with excitement. Something inside of them was tightening- as if a spring was being twisted beyond breaking point. At some point, BEN lost the ability to hold himself up. His elbows buckled and he wound up lying on his chest- the only reason his backside hadn't fallen down was because the cannibal refused to let go of his hips.

"Oh god~E-E.J!" BEN moaned loudly, so lost in bliss that he didn't even noticed the water drenching his blond hair. He was so taken by the pleasure that he'd forgotten his fear of water- if anything, after this, he'd get excited at the mention of getting his face wet. Upon hearing his name being moaned in such an erotic way, E.J slid a hand around the elf's hip to grasp his neglected length, and he began to pump it steadily in time with his thrusts.

"C'mon BEN~ Scream my name~" Eyeless Jack said seductively, before digging his teeth into a particularly sensitive spot on the elf's back. In an instant an overwhelming pleasure overtook the both of them, and they both came whilst moaning each-others names repeatedly. BEN mewled in bliss at the feeling of E.J's essence filling his insides, and he pressed the side of his face against the ground as he closed his eyes to focus on everything he was feeling. The slight movements of the cannibals hips as he rode out his orgasm. The warmth coming from his semen coated insides. The pleasure from the hand that slowly stroked him as he came. The slight throbbing of the many bites E.J had planted on his back. This was bliss, and there were no other words to better describe it. Then, after what felt like an eternity of feeling nothing but the pleasure of having the cannibals length buried inside him, he came down from his high and moaned quietly as E.J slowly slid out of him. Panting, both of them collapse in the tub and lie beside each-other in order to catch their breath. Water continued to cascade onto their quivering bodies as they lied next to each-other and gasped for breath. After a while, E.J pulled BEN close to him and kissed his cheeks affectionately. Eventually the elf came to the realization that his entire body was wet, and that his face was still getting splashed with water, and for the first time in years he wasn't afraid. A joyous expression appeared on his face, and a few small tears pricked the corners of his eyes as relief washed over him like the waves of the sea. He abruptly sat up to stare at the water as it rained onto his face.

"I-I'm free... I'm finally free!" BEN exclaimed, before breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He was ecstatic- overjoyed about being free of the phobia that had ruled his life for so many years. Smiling contently, Eyeless Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around the elf's shoulders, and he joined him in his laughter...

*An hour or so later*

The duo had stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. E.J wound up having to carry BEN to his bedroom because he couldn't walk- seemed his legs were numb from everything that had happened in the shower. Now if that wasn't a reason to feel proud of himself, Eyeless Jack didn't know what was- not everyday you screw someone that hard. As a plus, the elf allowed the cannibal to sleep with him- so E.J was overjoyed being able to cuddle with BEN in his Pokemon themed bed.

"You know, if we want to keep you from having a relapse we'll have to do this every night for the next couple of months~" Eyeless Jack cooed in the elf's ear, before giving it a gentle nip. Said elf laughed playfully in response, and rolled over to face the cannibal.

"Oh? Well, then I guess it can't be helped. Doctors orders after all~" BEN said cutely as he wrapped his arms around E.J's neck to pull him in for a short kiss. Then he snuggled up next to the cannibal and sighed contently, ready to fall asleep in his newfound lovers arms. However, that was before he heard a particularly cute sound rumble through E.J's chest. Snapping his eyes open, he lifted his head and smiled up at the cannibal in disbelief.

"Holy crap E.J- did you just purr?!" The elf asked playfully, only to be rewarded by the same sound that had provoked his humor. Yes, the cannibal was purring happily like a cat being given a bowl of warm milk. That had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen E.J do!

"You like a cat~!" BEN giggled, and before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned down to the mattress with a wickedly smiling Eyeless Jack staring down at his seductively.

"Oh? I'm a cat am I?" Eyeless Jack asked seductively as he dipped his head down and trailed his tongue down the elf's bare chest. They were in nothing but their boxers- so the cannibal had virtually free access to the elf's bite laden skin.

"Well then, if I'm a cat, then I want my milk- and I know exactly where you keep that~" He cooed, before slipping under the covers to get some "Milk" from the elven boy. For the better half of the remaining night, the sounds of quiet moans and desperate pleas for release echoed throughout the hallway next to BEN's bedroom~

*Aftermath*

The following day, BEN was unable to leave his room because he could not walk, and Eyeless Jack paid him frequent visits in order to treat the various bites he'd littered the elf's body with.

In the span of only a month, E.J completely cured BEN of his fear of water.

After two months of their "Therapy", if BEN so much as heard the sound of a shower running, he had to seek E.J out for some "Private attention"~


	5. Masky x Hoody

Masky x Hoody Lemon

_It's me again~ __*Sing song voice*, here with the Masky x Hoody lemon that I promised I'd write ^^ Again, based off of the comic by __Sappiresenthiss__- pages 15-17 to be specific, only this time when Jeff looks through the keyhole, he gets a look at something pretty erotic. Anyways~ not going to waste your time with more of an explanation, just read on and enjoy._

_*Note*_

_Do not read if you-_

_Dislike yaoi._

_Dislike the pairing of Masky and Hoody._

_Dislike smex._

_Rated for sex, and probably some language ^^_

Alone in his dark room, Jeff the killer lied sleeping peacefully. That is, until Laughing Jack snuck into his room with a concerned look on his face. Hesitantly, the monochrome clown approached the sleeping killer, then he proceeded to try and wake him up.

"Pssst... Hey... Hey, Jeffer! Wake up!" Laughing Jack said quietly in an attempt to wake the slumbering Jeff. Said killer groaned in annoyance, and stirred slightly.

"Fffu... Either its a nightmare or a horrible reality. What do you want?" Jeff growled tiredly upon waking up, before he begrudgingly sat up and removed his sleeping mask. He had to wear it to protect his eyes while he slept- and it helped him fall asleep. Then, he turned to face Laughing Jack, who was leaning on his bed and supporting himself on his arms- the killer wasn't to thrilled about having the monochrome clowns face so close to his, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Do you realize how late it is, L.J? This better be damn good!" The killer growled, glaring at L.J who still had a worried expression planted on his face.

"It is. I was on my way to the bathroom to... You know, natural needs... When I heard some strange noises from Masky's and Hoody's room!" Laughing Jack said quietly, though his tone was laced with a mixture of worry and excitement. Jeff, furious about being woken up in the middle of the night, growled quietly at the clown and intensified his glare.

"And? Your fricken' wake me up in the middle of the night, because of some "Strange noises"?" Jeff growled, completely pissed off at the monochrome clown for disturbing his sleep over something so trivial. Honestly, had he thought a stranger was in the house, or that he smelt a gas leak or something, then he wouldn't have minded, because it would've been considered an emergency. But to be woken up in the middle of the night, because L.J heard a few strange sounds coming from Masky and Hoody's room, that didn't exactly sound like an emergency to him. The clown sighed and shifted a little closer to the killer.

"Yea? So be honest now and tell me you aren't interested in those noises." Laughing Jack whispered, locking his eyes with Jeff's for a moment. The pair fell silent and held each-others gazes for a few seconds. Then, they both practically jumped up and bolted out of the killers bedroom, and they headed straight for BEN's room to wake him up. They weren't going to bother with Eyeless Jack, because long story short, he was terrifying when woken up early. After waking up BEN, who had been grumbling something about a "Shiny Eevee" while he was asleep, they basically dragged the elven boy out of his room. They probably would've had to drag him all the way to Masky and Hoody's room if L.J hadn't been whispering something about strange noises and being worried while they forced BEN out of bed. As the trio made their way to the proxies shared bedroom, they continued to converse about their current topic.

"Masky and Hoody never cause any problems or noises. I'm afraid they are in trouble. Even if they are dorks, they are still part of our "Family"." Laughing Jack said cautiously as he and the others slowly made their way to the proxies bedroom, his expression one of determination. If someone was in his home, attacking his friends, then he was going to rip that persons head off. No- he could do something much worse. He'd string them up on a wall and rip their guts out, then he'd make them eat their guts- yeah, that would work. He didn't need to bring a weapon- he had his claws, and that was all he needed to tear open someones gut.

"Mh... I just hope it will be worth waking up in the middle of the night..." Jeff said quietly, attempting to sound as if he didn't actually care about the proxies. Despite this, his usually wide eyes were even wider and he'd dawned a somewhat nervous expression. He'd never say it out loud, but he cared about Masky and Hoody- if something were to happen to them, then he'd never be able to forgive himself for not being there to protect them. He was the oldest of the bunch after all- he felt responsible for keeping everyone safe. That was the main reason that he'd brought his knife with him in the first place.

"I also hope so. I was having such a wonderful dream... I was two steps from catching that shiny Eevee..." BEN said in agreement, also trying to pretend that he didn't care about the safety of the two proxies. But, just like Jeff- he had the natural urge to protect his friends. Hell, all three of them had the urge to look out for everyone, its just that Laughing Jack was the only one who seemed willing to express that desire openly. Hey, one of them had to be more open with their feelings, and it just so happened to be L.J that was willing to express himself. He didn't bring a weapon, just his 3DS- but maybe he had more use for it as a weapon than anyone was aware of. Once the trio made it to the door of Masky and Hoody's room, L.J and Jeff moved near the door to listen to what was happening inside, and BEN moved to lean against the wall beside the door.

"Kay, we are here. Masky's and Hoody's room. Shhh now! Do you hear that?" Laughing Jack asked in a harsh whisper as he moved his ear a little closer to the door, but he didn't move close enough to come into contact with it- he had no way of knowing whether or not it would open should he lean on it. He could faintly hear quiet moans and whimpers coming from the inside of the proxies bedroom- it almost sounded like someone was crying. Oh, if anyone had hurt Hoody or Masky, he was going to fucking _**kill**_ them! A somewhat confused expression crept onto Jeff's face- BEN's expression stayed monotone.

"Yes... Umm, L.J, don't get me wrong I know this is not in Masky's and Hoody's style... But it sounds just like..." Jeff said quietly, his tone hesitant. He didn't really want to point out what he seemed to be listening to, but he couldn't help but feel as if-

"Ouch... Ow... H-Hoody, it hurts... Please be gentler..." Masky's voice suddenly sounded off from the other side of the door, his voice strained with either a moan or a sob. Severe red blushes immediately dawned the faces of the monochrome clown and the killer, who soon felt blood rushing to a particular part of their anatomy. The elven boy on the other hand, seemed to lack any real interest in the situation- he'd come to make sure the proxies weren't being attacked, not to get involved in their love life.

"Try to relax Masky, it will stop hurting soon..." Hoody's gentle voice sounded off not long after. His voice sounded strained as well, as if he was struggling to keep quiet. Masky continued to moan and whimper quietly as the pair went about whatever business they were doing inside their room. L.J took a hesitant step away from the door, and Jeff moved closer to it.

"L-lets go, Jeffer. If Slenderdick catches us here, we will be fucked up!" Laughing Jack said hesitantly as he took another step back, his voice laced with embarrassment. His face was beet red, and it was obvious that he felt awkward listening in on whatever Masky and Hoody were doing in their room. Jeff on the other hand, didn't seem to willing to leave. BEN didn't care either way.

"N-no damn way! I've gotta see that! I'm not going anywhere!" Jeff said excitedly as he lifted his hands and pressed them against the door, a huge, perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Wohohoho... Who would expect such naughty actions from out two shy little things?!" He exclaimed quietly as he turned his attention to the door, inching his head closer to better hear the quiet moans and whimpers that were coming from the other side of it. In response, Laughing Jack brought his hands up to his face, and his blush lessened somewhat. Now he seemed to be more paranoid than he was embarrassed.

"For circus' sake, and **I** am called a perv?!" Laughing Jack whined, his blush long gone. His expression was one of utter shock- he really didn't know how to react to what was going on. From his place leaning against the wall, BEN had flipped open his 3DS and had started playing Pokemon with the sound off- he started a battle with the elite four for shits and giggles. Hey, he needed to do _something_ to pass the time, and at least he wasn't being a complete pervert like Jeff was.

"Na na na, little naughty pigs. Come to big, bad wolfie..." Jeff said pervertedly as he bent his head down to be eye level with the lock, and he strained his eyes to peer through the small keyhole.

"Geez Jeff... Even loose pajama pants aren't able to hide **this**..." Laughing Jack said in a somewhat embarrassed tone, a weak blush returning to his cheeks upon noticing the visible tent forming in the killers pants. However, had he been looking through the keyhole of the proxies bedroom door, he would've seen the reason that Jeff had gotten so excited.

*Inside Masky and Hoody's room*

Soft moans and quiet whimpers rang throughout the room, and the nearly inaudible sound of a bed creaking could be heard from time to time. In the middle of the bed, Hoody and Masky clang to each-other desperately in an attempt to hand on to the pleasure that coursed through their bodies. Masky was on his back with his legs draped over his partners shoulders, as Hoody gently thrust into his willing body. The hooded proxy kept his movements slow- he'd only been inside his partner for a few minutes now, if he tried to go any faster he feared hurting him. But god, it was difficult for him to hold back- it felt so damn good inside of him!

"H-Hoods!..." Masky moaned gently as he lifted a hand and reached for his lovers face. Hoody bend his neck a bit to allow the masked proxy to touch his face, and he kissed the tips of his fingers affectionately. Neither of them were actually wearing their masks, but there was a strange comfort in referring to each-other by their nicknames- it was a habit they were unable to break.

"W-what wrong, M-Masky?..." Hoody asked gently as he slowed his movements further, and he let out a quiet grunt when he felt his partner tighten around him. He watched closely as the masked proxy's eyes darted to the door, then he let his gaze move in the same direction. At first, he had no idea what had gained his partners attention- but then his gaze fell lower, to the floor just beneath the door, and thats when he realized what had bothered Masky. There were shadows- moving shadows, and that could only mean one things. They were being _spied_ on. Whoever was on the other side of the door could clearly hear what they were doing, and if anyone was peering through the keyhole, they could see them. No wonder the masked proxy had suddenly seemed so nervous, and call Hoody a pervert, but the idea of having an audience actually _excited_ him. When it came down to it, he was the kinky one in the relationship. He chuckled quietly and bent over to pull Masky into a fierce kiss, pushing his knees to his chest in the process. Then, he moved his mouth to the masked proxy's ear.

"Masky, we have an audience... Lets give em a good show..." He whispered seductively into the masked proxy's ear, his tongue darting out to lap at his earlobe, before he caught it between his teeth and nibbled on it. Masky, unable to do anything given his current position, could only try to quiet his moan and calm his excitement. Despite his embarrassment about being watched, he only seemed to have grown more aroused- god, he hated his body sometimes. Hoody chuckled again and sat back up, giving Masky a chance to breathe properly while he thought of a way to continue. Then, an idea popped into his head, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Suddenly, he pulled out of the masked proxy and flipped him onto his side- he pinned one of his lovers legs to the bed and held the other over his shoulder. The position was one that kept Masky's legs spread- and Hoody had him facing the door, so anyone looking through the keyhole had a clear view of his aroused body.

"H-Hoody!" Masky gasped, embarrassed at the idea of being seen by anyone other than his lover. Said lover simply chuckled and slipped himself back inside his partners hole, then he started moving slowly.

*Back with our three perverts*

BEN had finally started feeling awkward listening in on the two proxies lovemaking, and so he plugged his earphones into his 3DS and continued to play with the sound on as a means of drowning out the erotic noises he'd been hearing. Laughing Jack was squirming slightly from his place next to Jeff, who seemed to be on the verge of having a nosebleed as he watched everything that went down inside the bedroom. Noticeable tents had grown in everyones pants, and all of them were blushing like mad.

"Oh, my, god!..." Jeff whispered excitedly, catching the monochrome clowns attention for the umpteenth time since he'd started watching the proxies go about their naughty antics.

"W-what?!" Laughing Jack gasped, shifting his weight a slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable. He was on the verge of dragging Jeff back to his bedroom and having his way with him- and he had his doubts that the killer would put up much resistance at this point. Jeff shifted his weight in a manner similar to L.J- he seemed to be getting nervous.

"I-I think, they know we're!..." Jeff started to speak, only to trail off towards the end of his statement when he spotted Hoody doing something that nearly made him want to turn around and jump Laughing Jack like a bitch in heat- but he had better control of himself then to do that. Or, at least he hoped he did. The monochrome clowns eyes widened considerably upon hearing that the proxies were aware of their presence, and he started to think that _maybe_ they weren't as _shy_ as he thought they were.

*Back with our horny proxies XD*

Hoody reached down to stroke Masky in time with his deliberately slow thrusts, and he purposely applied just enough pressure with his palm to leave the masked proxy begging for more contact. His sensitive ears caught the sound of someone gasping from the other side of the door, and he smirked before giving his lover a rough thrust- he provoked a loud moan from Masky and chuckled inwardly knowing that whoever was watching them was probably having a hard time keeping still. Then, after seeing that his partner seemed more physically ready to handle the rougher thrusts, he picked up his speed and put a little more force into his movements. Their bed began to creak louder in response to the more aggressive movements, and Masky eventually brought a hand up to his mouth to bite his palm in an attempt to muffle his voice. All he really managed to do was give himself a more erotic expression, which only encouraged Hoody's actions.

"Hey, Masky..." Hoody said seductively, purposely being loud enough for anyone outside to hear him. He heard a somewhat muffled moan in response, and smirked deviously.

"Your about to cum, aren't you?... I can feel it..." He chuckled, before letting out a strangled moan as he felt his lovers inside clamp down around him. He knew Masky was on the verge of orgasm- hell, so was he. He just wanted to tease his partner a little- make the experience a little more intense for the sake of giving their audience a good show. He turned his head and licked the side of the masked proxy's leg seductively, earning a loud gasp from his partner. Masky was no longer biting his hand- instead, he was clutching the sheets until his knuckles turned white, but his hand was bleeding slightly. They'd have to tend to that later. Hoody continued to tease his lovers legs as he increased the power of his thrusts, and he tightened his hold around the masked proxy's erection to drive him closer to the edge. Just a little more, he could feel it- it had gotten so hard to move within him that it was almost painful. Then he felt it- the wet, sticky substance that always started to leak out of his lovers erection just before he came. That was his cue to act.

"Come!..." Hoody commanded, before he gently bit down on the side of Masky's legs, drawing a loud moan from the male. The masked proxy suddenly turned and pressed his face into the pillows, and his body went rigid for a few agonizing seconds as he came abruptly. Jeff had undoubtedly been given a crystal clear view of the milky substance that fled from Masky's body- and that knowledge made Hoody chuckle for a moment before his own orgasm took him. He tightened his hold on the masked proxy's leg, and he sank his teeth into the tender skin of his calf while he emptied himself inside of his lover. Both of them moaned loudly at the intensity of the moment, and once their orgasms ended they were left literally trembling in the aftermath of what had just happened. Panting, the hooded proxy loosened his jaws as he pulled out of his lover, and he spotted his seed leaking out from inside of him. He moaned again- god, that was an erotic sight. Then, he rolled Masky onto his back and moved to lie down beside them- he decided to put an end to his lovers embarrassment by lying between him and the door. Once comfortable, he pulled the sheets over their exhausted bodies, and pulled his partner into passionate kiss before shifting his head to nuzzle his cheek. Then, content for the time being, the pair cuddled up to each-other, and let sleep overtake them.

*Back with our perverted trio*

Jeff had witnessed everything as it went down, and by this point the tent in his pants stood so proud he was surprised that Laughing Jack wasn't making any circus jokes. However, when he tore his eyes away from the slumbering proxies, he quickly realized that the monochrome clown was in the same boat as him- hell, so was BEN. He stood still for a moment, his blush darkening slightly as a thoughtful look dawned on his face. Then, without warning, he grabbed L.J hand and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

"Wha?... Jeff, where are we going?..." Laughing Jack asked in a confused voice, before he suddenly found himself being shoved into the bathroom. The next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall, with a very horny Jeff kissing him sloppily. If any words were passing through the clowns mind at that moment, they would have been the words "Oh shit!".

"You. Me. Shower. Now!" Jeff commanded upon pulling out of the kiss, before he began to hastily undress himself. Lets just say, Laughing Jack wasted no time giving in to the killers demands- and the pair didn't get a wink of sleep after turning on the hot water. As for BEN, he just turned off his 3DS, walked awkwardly back to his room, and went right for his computer. After pulling up his favorite picture of Eyeless Jack without his mask, well, lets just say people would have heard things had they walked past his bedroom door.

*The next morning*

Masky refused to leave his room because he was so embarrassed about people watching him have sex with Hoody. He was so upset with his lover that he went so far as to lock his lover out of their bedroom until he apologized- which the hooded proxy had no intention of doing for a while. He knew the masked proxy would let him back inside their bedroom once he got lonely, then he'd tease him a little bit and eventually apologize once he saw Masky on the brink of tears. Hoody on the other hand, wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed about what had happened the previous night. If anything, he seemed proud of himself. After quickly uncovering that if was Jeff who had been watching, and Laughing Jack and BEN who had been listening in, he'd made it his duty to torment the living daylights out of his embarrassed audience members. He'd actually gone as far as to ask if Jeff would like an encore. He also offered to let L.J inside to watch in person, and to let BEN film them. Long story short- Hoody was a much bigger pervert than anyone could've ever imagined. And to think, until that point, everyone had thought he was shy. In reality, he'd just been waiting for a chance to reveal his true colors.

As for the trio that had witnessed the proxies lovemaking, they hadn't said a word to anyone since leaving their rooms. All of them sported outstanding blushes. BEN couldn't look Eyeless Jack in the "Eye", which confused the cannibal, who had no idea what had happened the night before. Jeff was actually clinging to Laughing Jack- which confused everyone but the clown, who knew _exactly_ why the killer was being so affectionate with him. For the first time ever, when the clown grabbed the killers butt, Jeff made no move to swat his hand away. At least some good had come out of awkwardness he'd endured last night- now L.J could touch Jeff as much as he wanted, and the killer welcomed the contact with open arms.

The pups, Mahigun, Smile Dog, and Eyeless Jack had no idea what had happened the night before, so they were very confused seeing how strangely everyone was acting. Slenderman on the other hand, well, he'd been out for a walk and happened to walk past the proxies unblocked window. Long story short, he'd never be able to look at his "_Darling little proxies_" the same way again. Oh, and Slenderman was also refusing to come out of his room- he wasn't willing to face everyone because of the blush that kept creeping onto his cheeks.

Then there was the issue regarding a guest no one knew was coming. ZALGO, who had showed up in the middle of the night planning on killing the pups, stumbled upon the proxies lovemaking the same way poor Slenderman did. Actually, when he showed up Slender was still standing outside the window, staring at the proxies in utter shock. He stayed long enough to witness the end of the ordeal, then after exchanging a few awkward words with Slenderman, he decided to leave the Creepypastas alone for a while longer. Not because he felt awkward- no, the great and mighty ZALGO would never feel awkward after spying on two teenage boys having sex. He just decided that it wouldn't be _fair_ him showing up to battle feeling fine, while some of his opponents were having a difficult time walking because of sore backsides.

Yeah, that was ZALGO's excuse, and he was sticking to it.

_XD _

_Did ya like this one? Next Masky x Hoody will involve cheesecake! So~ keep an eye out for it ^^_


	6. Laughing Jack x Jeff the Killer

Laughing Jack x Jeff the Killer Lemon

_Hai~ youngguardian here. HUGE fan of the "Adventures of Jeff the Killer" comic (Not to mention a yaoi fangirl __*Insert perverted grin*). Well, long story short the creator of this magnificently perverted comic __Sapphiresenthiss __has given me the permission to write a lemon feature Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer, and I'll be using her comic (Not to mention the situations held in it) as the basic background for the story. Basically, I'll be taking pages 50-56, and using them to create a lemon. So, instead of L.J and Jeff going to sleep in each-others arms (*Fangirl squeal*) like they normally do in page 56, I'll be changing that so that they start getting *Coughs awkwardly* intimate. Well, now I plan on it being a pretty good lemon, cause I know I'm good at writing smut in general, soooo~ enjoy everyone!_

_NOTE!_

_If you do not like yaoi (Boy x boy romance) get lost cause you aren't going to like this!_

_If you don't like the pairing Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack, go away cause this isn't for you!_

_If you don't wanna read a lemon, be gone! Why'd you even click on this anyways cause its in the friggin title!_

_If none of these warnings apply to you, by all means read on ^^_

_Rated for smex and language_

"Just saying... Don't overuse your luck, Jeff, because one day you might run out of it. Every luck has its limits. Yours has almost run out. Insulting your friends or toying with the feelings of someone who loves you wont get you anywhere, but only will make you loose everything you have. Think about it... Goodnight, Jeff..." A very upset looking Eyeless Jack said coldly before walking back to his room to go back to sleep, leaving Jeff and the others to bask in the aftermath of what went down. Jeff, still pissed off but taking E.J's advise into consideration, looks at Laughing Jack who curiously tilts his head. Sighing, he carefully thinks over his next actions with a somewhat sorrowful look on his face, and turns back to his door.

"Okay, bitch. You sleep with me tonight." Jeff said sourly, an annoyed look look appearing on his face as he was immediately hugged by a very happy Laughing Jack who practically screamed "Yay!" at the top of his lungs. Then, still being held onto by the gleeful monochromatic clown, he walked into his room and silently shut the door. BEN, seeing the opportunity to make a decent bet, turned to Mahigun and smirked deviously. The werewolf did likewise.

"I bet you a shiny Arceus L.J's gonna fuck Jeff tonight!" BEN said smugly.

_*Inside Jeff and Laughing Jack's now shared bedroom*_

About an hour or so after the argument with Eyeless Jack, Jeff lays quietly asleep on his stomach in his bed with his mask pulled over his forever unblinking eyes. The soft light from the moon casts a calming pale light into the room, adding a serene feeling to the air- but all is not what it seems. Laughing Jack, who had been ordered to sleep on the floor, had not been able to fall asleep. He stood quietly beside the bed for a moment, before he lent over to check and see if Jeff was awake.

"Jeff? Jeffy, baby?... Seems he's deep into his sleep..." Laughing Jack said quietly, staring down at Jeff curiously with his pale white eyes, the moonlight casting off of them and giving them a silver hue. Taking a moment to think, he lifts his eyes from Jeff and glances about the room sheepishly, a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Since he is sleeping... A lil' peek wont hurt anybody. Its not that I do not deserve it after all... Just a lil' peek at dem goodies..." He said with a quiet chuckle.

"Come to Jackie, goodies..." He giggled as a blush appeared on his pale cheeks and he smiled pervertedly, and his bit his lower lip to stifle any further laugher. Then, he gently slid the covers down past Jeff's hips, pulling his pants down in the process to reveal his skin. Cautiously, L.J moved a hand to caress the bare cheeks of Jeff's butt, his touch light and gentle. Then, be it from the chilled air of the room on his bare skin, or the sensation of L.J's fingers on his buttocks, Jeff snaps awake.

"... HUH?!" Jeff half gasped half shouted as soon as he realized that he was half naked and that Laughing Jack was touching his bare behind, and he turned his head to snarl at the monochrome clown, unintentionally lifting his rear in the process.

"**L.J! **Let go!" Jack you horny bastard! Let my pants go! _**Don't touch my ass, you fucking jerk! **_**L.J, ****I'm warning you!****" **Jeff screamed as the monochrome clown continued to strip him of his pants and grope his butt. He was getting really pissed off, really fast, and at this point he didn't care if he woke up the other Creepypasta's. Hell, he'd actually be grateful if BEN or Eyeless Jack came and pounded on his door- then he'd be able to call for help. All L.J did was smile, chuckle, and continue his unwanted ministrations on the furious serial killer.

"Shh, Jeffy, don't scream so loud, you'll wake E.J up again! And it won't end well, you know that! Come on, I won't do anything more, I just want a small peek! A small peek and a light massage!" Laughing Jack chuckled, ignoring Jeff's angered demands for him to stop. Then, he moved further up on the bed to lean over Jeff for a moment, and he slipped the serial killers shirt up a bit to expose more of his pale skin.

"Holy circus, with such a bum, you could become a model or something!" He said jokingly, moving his hand a little lower down, earning a few angered noises from Jeff.

"Stop! Where are you going with these filthy fingers of yours?! Keep your paws off me!" Jeff snarled as he felt Laughing Jack loop his arms under his waist to pull him onto his knees, and he wound up pressing his face against his pillow in response to the abrupt movement. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a very awkward position with the monochrome clown staring directly at his unprotected butt. Laughing Jack was blushing like mad and smiling like a perverted idiot, while Jeff was using his pillow to hide his blush of rage- or embarrassment.

"**Holy flying rabid bunny**!" Laughing Jack exclaimed as he stared at Jeff's butt, earing more shouts of protest from the serial killer- though this time they were somewhat muffled by the pillow.

"L.J, don't! Stop staring! Don't look! **You fucking pervert!**" Jeff shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow pressed against his face and his voice growing somewhat frightened- but Laughing Jack didn't seem to noticed the slight change in his tone of voice. Then, suddenly remembering that he's able to fight back, Jeff abruptly flips himself over and kicks the monochrome clown directly in the face.

"**NO!** How dare you?! Bitch!" He shouts, feeling Laughing Jack's jaw pop under the force of his kick.

"**Ouch!** Jeffy, that's not nice!' Laughing Jack shouts in pain before he abruptly moves to loom over Jeff, and he glares steadily down at the serial killer, who has adorned a very nervous expression.

"Why, Jeff? **Why?** Why do you keep rejecting my feelings towards you? Why can't we be like Masky and Hoody? What have I ever done you hate me so much? Tell me what I have done wrong! Please... Just tell me so I can fix that... _So maybe you'll start to love me..._" He said loudly and in a hurt tone, his eyes softening somewhat to reflect his emotional distress. All Jeff could do was stare up at him and stutter.

"I... I j-just..." Jeff stuttered nervously as he stared up into the monochrome clown's eyes, and the room feel dreadfully silent for what felt like hours. The two held each-others gazes- Jeff was actually sweating he was so nervous. His forever open eyes were wide and pleading, as if he was mentally begging Laughing Jack to realize what was going on inside his head. Then, by means of a miracle, something clicked inside the monochrome clown's mind. Hesitantly, he backed off of Jeff a bit and gave him the needed room to move to another part of the bed, and the serial killer did what he could to cover his exposed privates. He was actually trembling he was so afraid of L.J, and that confused the clown.

"Jeff... You... Is it because of... Did you never... I mean... Are you still...?" Laughing Jack said hesitantly and in a confused tone as he watched the serial killers unusual behavior. He'd never seen Jeff act in such a timid manner. All Jeff seemed to have the courage to do was to stare into L.J's eyes with a pleading, or perhaps an ashamed, expression on his face. His cheeks were flushed- was he embarrassed? That's when everything really clicked, and the monochrome clown couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. A wide, playful grin appeared on his features and he moved closer to Jeff, and he lifted a hand to the serial killers chin as he lent in to nuzzle the side of his face affectionately.

"So..You were just afraid because you are still..." He said gently as he stroked the underside of Jeff's chin with his thumb. He felt the serial killer advert his gaze.

"Errr... I..." Jeff stammered as the clown nuzzled his cheek sweetly- the same way a lover would. He heard the clown chuckle quietly, and felt his hot breath brush against his cheeks.

"Take your shirt off. You won't need it." Laughing Jack commanded gently, before he pulled back just enough to give Jeff some space. He'd half expected the serial killer to outright punch him in the face and throw him out of the room again, but much to his surprise Jeff complied with his demand. He pulled his shirt up over his head and sat nervously, waiting for the clown to respond- he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at L.J. The next thing he knew, he felt the clown's warm hands on his bare shoulders, and he could feel L.J's eyes hungrily looking over his exposed body. He tense up out of instinct.

"Aww, much better now. Baby, no need to be so tensed, I told you I wouldn't do anything, but look, didn't I? You have a gorgeous body, Jeff!" L.J cooed, feeling Jeff relax somewhat- but the killer still refused to look at him.

"Umm...Thanks?..." Jeff said hesitantly after hearing the clown compliment him, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled closer to Laughing Jack who began nuzzling the side of his face again.

"You really thought I would just have "it" my way with no caring for your feelings and comfort? Silly..." Laughed Jack chucked as he continued to cuddle with the nervous serial killer he held gently by the shoulders. Then, after a while, he pulled back and removed his hands from Jeff's shoulders, giving him the room to escape if he chose to.

"Here. I promised to let you go and so I do. No need to fret so badly, love." He chuckled, hoping that his choice of words would entice the serial killer into acting normally again- he hit the nail on the head with his motives. Jeff immediately started glaring at him- it was as if he'd never been embarrassed to begin with. Now _that_ was the Jeff he knew.

"Wha...You call me a coward?!" Jeff growled, earning a devious smirk from the monochrome clown sitting in front of him.

"Seems so." Laughing Jack chuckled, watching as the serial killer resumed his usual way of behaving. The next thing he knew he had a finger pushing up against his cone nose, bending it out of shape- and so he started glaring at Jeff.

"**Ha!** Said the one who got his skinny ass kicked by ZALGO!" Jeff growled mockingly, before Laughing Jack took his hand off of his nose and intertwined their fingers. Before they new it, they were cuddling a bit, while playfully throwing insults at each-other.

"Being all bitchy again? Big mouth, but a hare hiding inside." Laughing Jack said teasingly as he watched a blush re-appear on Jeff's features. But the serial killer wasn't about to give in without a fight.

"Watch it, shrimp! I could easily cut your dick off and shove it down your throat, you know that!" Jeff said as a mock threat, his cheeks bright red from the blush plastered on his face. He and Laughing Jack were so close together, they were holding hands- he was _naked_ for Christs sake! Why the hell _wouldn't_ he be blushing? All the monochrome clown did was chuckle and pull the embarrassed serial killer flush against his frame- and then things started getting, well, heated. Now, the clown hadn't meant any harm when he pulled Jeff closer to him. He'd only meant to tease the wide eyed male for a few seconds then abruptly let go and allow him to go to sleep, but to his surprise, he felt something _poke_ him in the leg when he'd pulled Jeff into the hug. Said killers face had gone so red upon being found out, that he might as well have poured blood on his face. Yep, it was obvious by that point- Jeff had an erection L.J was so startled by the unexpected change that he didn't know whether to tease Jeff about it, or take advantage of him.

So let just say, instinct took over at that point. As if on impulse, Laughing Jack reached between his and Jeff's bodies and he gently ran the tips of his fingers along the underside of Jeff's erection, earning a loud hiss from the serial killer.

"L-L.J...?!" Jeff gasped, unsure of how to physically respond to Laughing Jack's actions. Under normal circumstances, he'd punch the perverted clown's lights out- but this was no ordinary circumstance. Not only that- it just felt so damn good that he actually _wanted_ L.J to take it further. As if sensing the killers longings, L.J turned his hand a bit to grasp Jeff's shaft gently, and he gave it a few slow strokes to test the waters. To his surprise, he wasn't pushed away. Instead, Jeff wrapped his arms around L.J's shoulders to pull him closer- if that was possible- and he moaned desperately into his ear. That was all it took for the clown to give into his desires. He tightened his hold slightly on Jeff's erection and started to move his hand up and down, and he shuddered every time he heard a moan escape the killer's lips. He turned his head and buried it in Jeff's hair, before moving lower to lap at the sweat that was forming on his rapidly heating skin. He slowed his hand motions from time to time to tease the tip of the killer's shaft with his thumb, and after doing that a few times he felt something wet and sticky dripping onto his fingers.

Laughing Jack moaned at the realization that he was actually being this intimate with the guy he'd had feelings for for god knows how long. Call him an idiot, but he'd been so lost in the moment that it hadn't clicked in his mind that he was actually doing these things with Jeff- _his _Jeff. On impulse, he sinks his teeth into the tender skin at the junction between Jeff's neck and shoulder. He immediately catches the taste of blood in his mouth, and at around the same time the killer moans loudly, and he feels something hot and wet pour into his hand. Then, all movements stopped. Jeff stat panting and clinging desperately to the clown as if he were a raft out in the middle of the ocean, and L.J still had his teeth buried in the killer's skin. A small trickle of blood dripped past his lips and ran down Jeff's chest. Once the killer's breathing returned to normal, the clown withdrew his teeth from Jeff's skin and pulled back enough to lock eyes with him. With the heat of the moment gone, he was half expecting the killer to punch him in the face and kick him out of the room- the other half of him expected Jeff to just advert his gaze and insist that they never speak of the incident again. To his surprise, neither of those things happened.

Instead, Jeff moved his hands to tangle his fingers in Laughing Jack's hair, and he smashed their lips together without so much as a warning. Tongues invaded each-others mouths and fought for dominance- L.J eventually worked Jeff into submission and took his sweet time enjoying the spoils of victory. He nibbled on the killer's lower lips, and sucked roughly on his tongue. Somewhere along the lines Jeff managed to rid L.J of his shirt, and the clown had pinned the inexperienced- sex wise- killer to the bed by his shoulders. Then,their mouths parted so that L.J could trail kisses down Jeff's neck. He trailed lower still to lap up the blood that had dripped out of the no longer bleeding wound he'd left on the killer's neck, and he kissed his way down to Jeff's abdomen to tease tease his bellybutton.

"Mmm... Jeff..." Laughing Jack moaned between a few seductive licks to the skin just above the killer's navel, his voice low and raspy from desire. Said killer forced himself to sit up on his elbows so that he could peer down at the clown- his forever wide eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Jeff... If... We... Don't... Stop... Now..." L.J moaned between kisses as he trailed lower on the killer's body- only a few more, and he'd be face to face with the proof that Jeff was a man. He paused his ministrations long enough to sink his teeth into the skin on Jeff's hip, and he eared an erotic moan from the killer.

"Then... I won't be able to stop myself..." He groaned, putting every ounce of his willpower into keeping himself from flipping the killer onto his stomach and pounding into him right then and there. He didn't want to do that- he wanted Jeff to enjoy it as much as he possibly could. So if Jeff said to stop, right then and right there, then he'd force himself to stop- no matter how much it hurt him.

He remained dead still and quiet as he gave the killer whatever time he needed to decided whether or not to continue. Minutes, hours- neither of them could tell how much time had passed before Jeff worked up the courage to break the silence. The killer sat up a little more and reached for Laughing Jack's face with one of his hands, and with a gentleness rarely seen by Jeff, he ran his fingers along the skin of L.J's cheek. Then his nose, down to his lips- the clown placed a tender kiss to his fingertips, then he pulled his hand back and lied back down completely.

"D-do what you want..." Jeff said quietly, his tone reflecting his embarrassment- and that was all Laughing Jack needed to snap back into action. In an instant his mouth was over Jeff's waiting erection, and he gave it a rough suck to entice a loud moan from the killer. He received more than that- the killer let out a scream of bliss. L.J's hand immediately moved to hold his pale legs down so that Jeff wouldn't smother him, but otherwise his focus was only on provoking more pleasured screams from the killer. He used his tongue to tease the head, lightly grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin, he hummed a few times to send vibrations through the killer's entire lower half. All the while, Jeff clang desperately to the pleasure that the clown was giving him- by this point in time any thoughts about disturbing the others were non-existent. Not that they'd ever occurred in the first place. Besides, if anyone heard them they'd be more likely to leave the house than they would be to just walk up to the door and disturb the pair. There wasn't _anyone_ in the house who'd be comfortable abruptly getting involved with two people having sex. Eventually, L.J caught the taste of something bitter in the back of his throat, and he knew right away that Jeff was close to hitting his climax- so he abruptly pulled his mouth away.

Jeff, confused and disappointed by L.J's sudden actions- not to mention being left hanging when he was at his most sexually stimulated point- lifted his head to stare down at the clown. Had he not been panting so hard, he would have asked the monochrome clown why he stopped so abruptly. But the instant he saw L.J unzip his pants and pull them down, he realized what was coming next- and he tensed up on impulse.

"Don't worry baby... I'll be gentle..." Laughing Jack said seductively as he reached into the pocket of his removed pants and pulled out two pieces of hard candy. He quickly opened one and popped it in his mouth, then he opened the other and pressed it to the killer's lips. Jeff stubbornly refused the treat at first, but eventually gave in and let the clown push the candy into his mouth. Normally, he'd of expected L.J to pull his hand away once he'd shoved the sweet treat into his mouth, but instead, the clown pushed two fingers past his lips and stuck them under his tongue.

"Suck." L.J commanded, wiggling his fingers a bit underneath the killer's tongue, and after a moment, Jeff started to suck on his fingers hesitantly. After a few minutes the clown withdrew his fingers, and he watched at the killer made a confused face in response to the taste left behind in his mouth. Then, anger flashed behind Jeff's unblinking eyes. L.J had made him suck on the finger of the hand that he'd used to jack him off- he'd literally just sucked his own cum off of the clowns fingers.

Jeff opened his mouth ready to give L.J and earful, but before a single word could pass his lips, he felt something press against his asshole- he jumped. Before he could utter the word "Wait", he felt something get shoved inside of him, and his lower body clenched on impulse.

"Relax Jeff... It'll feel good soon, I promise..." Laughing Jack said gently as he moved his other hand to resume the task that he'd been doing earlier with his mouth. At the same time, he started thrusting his well lubed finger in and out of the killer's hole. Only after he was able to move his finger without resistance did the clown insert another finger, and he felt the killer tense up for a second only to relax immediately. Then, he started spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch him out. He didn't want to hurt Jeff to badly come the main event, because whether he liked it or not this was the killer's first time, so it was inevitable that he'd be in pain. Once he was sure that Jeff couldn't be given any further preparation, he withdrew his fingers and removed his hand from the killer's needy erection. Then, he opened his mouth and drooled into his open hand- and he smirked inwardly. He'd given Jeff the candy to distract him from the fact that he was tasting his own semen, and he'd eaten one himself to get his mouth watering- since spit was going to be the best lube available for the time being. L.J gave himself a few soft strokes to lube up his own erection, then he flipped Jeff onto his stomach only to pull him onto his hands and knees.

Without so much as a word of warning, he jerked his hips forward and he buried himself inside Jeff's hot, tight, body- he was all the way in. As expected, Jeff was in pain. The killer had dropped his upper half to bite down on sheets, and he groaned loudly at the foreign sensation- it hurt like hell, but their was a faint pleasure welling up inside of him. As an act of sympathy, Laughing Jack lent forward to scatter kisses across the back of Jeff's neck and shoulders, and once he felt his body loosen up he rolled his hips slowly to test the waters. The killer gasped into the mattress and clutched the sheets, but a few seconds later he shifted his hips hesitantly- the he moaned. That was L.J's cue to start moving. He started slow, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, then he pushed himself back in slowly- this was his way of getting their bodies acquainted with each-other. _'Start it slow, let him adjust'_ these were the words running through L.J's mind as he desperately fought the urge to cut loose and plow into Jeff like their was no tomorrow. The killer had never been known to be this submissive, and if anyone had been around to see how he was behaving, they'd probably have the same urge to dominate him like a wild animal. However, when Jeff suddenly threw his head back and screamed, that became an entirely different story.

"God~ Jackie!" Jeff moaned loudly as Laughing Jack brushed against something inside of him- something that when touched made him see stars and sent strong jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. As soon as the sound of his cute little nickname sounded off in L.J's ears, he lost it. Suddenly shoving his hips forwards, he hit Jeff's pleasure spot dead on, and repeated the motion effortlessly with every thrust of his hips. Sweat started forming on both of their bodies, and the sounds of heated moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room- and most of the household. Something started to tighten inside their stomachs- like a spring was being tightened, or a balloon was being blown up. They both knew that once that spring broke, or the balloon popped, that would be the end of it. That would be the sweet release that both of them craved.

"Jack~ Jackie~!" Jeff moaned desperately as he clutched the sheets, his already pale knuckles turning a brighter shade of white from the intensity of his grip. In response, Laughing Jack reached an arm under the killer's waist and wrapped his fingers around his neglected erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It had all gotten so intense- they were on the boarders of pain and pleasure, where they clang desperately to the moment and at the same time tried to drop off of whatever edge they were holding onto. Tight- their insides felt so tight. The pressure was unbearable- it was only a matter of time until- Jeff suddenly threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy. A thick white substance splattered all over the sheets underneath him, and his upper body collapsed completely on top of the bed as L.J continued to ram into his behind, and after a few good thrusts, he met his own release. He moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside Jeff's tight, hot body- but the killer was to lost in the moment to even register the feeling of something spilling inside of him. Then, utterly spent, L.J pulls out of bed and the pair collapse on the bed next to each-other. Panting, the clown pulls his newfound lover against his frame and places a gentle kiss to his forehead, and the killer drapes an arm over his chest in an affectionate manner.

"So~ did you enjoy your first time Jeffy?" Laughing Jack asked with a playful chuckle as he he reached for the blankets and pulled it over their still panting bodies, and the killer in question grunted before smacking him on the chest.

"First off... Don't get cocky!... Second... I'm **so** gonna get you make for making me taste my own cum..." Jeff panted, his tone of voice more gentle than he had intended on it being- but oh well.

"And yes... You blew my fuckin mind L.J!" He laughed, before his eyes slipped closed and he fainted from exhaustion, the clown lying next to him following his example not even a minute later.

_*Outside Jeff and Laughing Jack's love-nest*_

Masky and Hoody had woken up a little before things between L.J and Jeff started to get heated, and they'd gone into the kitchen to get some cheesecake. When they'd started walking back to their bedroom to feed each-other their favorite treat, they wound up stopping because of the strange noises they heard coming from the other side of the door. Long story short, they'd been frozen in spot from shock the entire time, and heard everything that happened in the bedroom. Now, seeing as everything had gone quiet, the pair bolted to their bedroom and locked the door behind them- and lets just say they put that cheesecake they had with them to very good use. Quiet moans and the sound of a bed creaking were heard coming from their room for the rest of the night.

As for BEN and Mahigun, who had made a little bet regarding L.J having hot steamy sex with Jeff. BEN wound up walking out of the house in search of a lake to drown himself in upon hearing all of the disturbing noises- which only ended in him getting lost out in the snow for half the night because he'd forgotten that he was in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Mahigun on the other hand, stuck around outside the door until the moans started- then she quietly slipped into Smile dogs room to show him a good time.

As for the other members of the house. The pups had been farting to loudly in their sleep to hear anything, so they were blissfully unaware that virtually everyone in the house was busily having sex. Eyeless Jack had had a feeling that Jeff and Laughing Jack were going to wind up nailing each-other, to he took a few sleeping pills and slept through everything to prevent himself from being traumatized.

_*The next morning*_

Hoody and Masky didn't leave their room until two o'clock in the afternoon because of everything they did last night. Masky was walking with a slight limp and Hoody had gone to wash the clothing they wore last night not to mention the bedsheets- their were various stains on the items thrown into the wash, and some of it could be identified as cheesecake. Neither of them could look Laughing Jack or Jeff in the face because of their embarrassment.

BEN caught a cold because of how long he'd spent out in the snow the previous night, and Eyeless Jack had decided to take care of him until he felt better. Since he hadn't been given the opportunity to see L.J and Jeff, he had no reason to avoid eye contact.

The pups went about their usual routine.

Mahigun had yet to come out to greet everyone and Smile dog was walking around the house with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

L.J and Jeff had woken up and decided to play it cool for the time being- since they had no idea that anyone was aware of their having sex the previous night, they were trying to keep the event under wraps for the time being. So, they showered separately. After showering, Laughing Jack went into the kitchen to get some coffee, and just as he took a drink, an all to familiar voice rang through the house.

"Goddammit L.J! I'm gonna fucking **KILL YOU!**" Jeff shouted from his place in the shower, upon discovering that something white was dripping out of his sore ass. L.J, being startled, spat his coffee and bolted outside before Jeff could have a chance to get dressed and hunt him down. So much for trying to keep their love affair under wraps~

_Hope everyone liked it! ^^_

_If I get good reviews, I'll do one with Hoody and Masky~_


	7. Laughing Jack x Jeff x Lucifer

~Sleeping with the Devil~ (Laughing Jack x Jeff the Killer x Lucifer) Lemon

"You want me, to what?" Lucifer asked calmly as he stared blankly at the monochrome clown known as Laughing Jack, who wore a pleading expression on his face. In response, the clown clasped his hands together and took on a begging pose.

"Will you have a threesome with Jeff and I, please?!" Laughing Jack begged as he shook his hands and fell to his knees to plead with the devil, who wore an unimpressed expression- this wasn't the first time someone had come to him begging for sex. In response, the devil shifted his weight onto one leg and opened his wings for a moment to flex them, the he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" Lucifer asked blandly, his tail swishing a bit behind him for a moment in slight irritation. The clown offered a nervous smile and stared up at the devil with wide, pleading eyes.

"Because your the devil, master of sin, ruler of the underworld. Surely you wouldn't pass up on screwing someone whose throwing themselves at your feet and begging to be fucked." Laughing Jack said hesitantly as he stared up at the devil, whose expression remained blank and bored. Lucifer opened his wings again for a moment, only this time he actually gave them a flap to send a gust of wind in the clowns direction, which knocked L.J onto his back. Not a moment later, the devil put a foot on the clowns chest to hold him down so that he could glare down at him. In the process, he gave L.J a crystal clear view of the impressive length he kept hidden under his loincloth, with brought an intense blush to his face.

"Really, you assume that because of who I am? Well, I hate to inform you otherwise. I have a harem of very willing demons waiting for when I'm in the mood to fuck, and as for your little comment about me passing up your offer for an easy lay- there are a number of succubus's an incubus's down here. Why don't you give them a call?" Lucifer said blandly, before removing his foot from the clowns chest and turning around as if to walk away. However, before he could take more than a couple of steps, L.J caught him by his tail and refused to let go- so its needless to say that the devil stopped walking and turned his head to the side.

"What?!" He snapped, making the clown flinch slightly, but L.J stood his ground and refused to let the devil go.

"What if I did something for you in return?" Laughing Jack asked boldly, his expression and his tone of voice showing that he was being dead serious. The sudden change in attitude caught the devil off guard, and so he thought things over for a moment. Technically speaking, the clown and the killer were his guests. Despite him being the ruler of the underworld and the master of sin, he actually made it a key point to be a gracious host. Why? Because it was easier to turn people to the path of sin when they liked you- hence the reference "You catch more flies with honey that with vinegar". Not that he had to convince his guests to become sinners. They were a pair of hardcore killers with serious mental issues- they'd actually been doing his bidding for a number of years. In one sense of the word, they'd been busily serving him without being given any orders. So, maybe they'd earned a reward? He thought thing over a tad longer, before deciding that it had been a while since he'd slept with anything other than a demon. Might be fun to have sex with a human for a change- they were always so honest with their reactions. Hmm, well, it would certainly make for an interesting evening. In all honesty, he couldn't think of anything better to do. A devious smile spread across face as an idea popped into his mind.

"Hmm, depends. What can you give me in return?" Lucifer said slyly, his red eyes taking on a more sinister tone. He watched with amusement as the clown stiffened slightly, and repressed a chuckle when L.J slowly made his way to his feet to address him properly.

"Whatever you want. If I can give it, you can take it." Laughing Jack said in a serious tone, before he finally released the devils tail. Then, said devil turned to face the clown, and his smile widened.

"Alright then, how about this-"...

*A few hours later, in a bedroom*

Jeff sat quietly, waiting for Laughing Jack to come back. He was sitting on a large bed in the middle of a bedroom Lucifer had let them stay with until they were able to find a means of getting back to their world. He was starting to get worried though. L.J had left over two hours ago to talk to the devil about something, and he hadn't come back yet. In all honesty, he was starting to think that the monochrome clown had gone and gotten himself killed. It was the devil he'd gone to talk to after all, so there was no knowing what could happen should the conversation turn sour. He was actually about ready to storm out of the bedroom in search of his friend, but before he could stand up, the door opened. He let out a sigh of relief when the clown walked into the room, only to visibly stiffen when Lucifer walked in right after him. He wanted so badly to lecture the clown for being gone so long, but seeing the devil made him hold his tongue on the matter. He'd rather not do something stupid and get the lord of the underworld out for his blood. Instead, he opted to try and engage in light conversation.

"You were gone a while, what were you two talking about?" Jeff asked calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he cast a glance at the wall. He didn't really want to risk looking the devil in the eye- he already had mental issues, so who knew what locking eyes with sin itself could do to his mind. However, instead of being given a verbal response, he felt someone sit down beside him. On impulse he turned his head expecting to find L.J sitting next to him, but instead he came face to face with the devil himself. Before he could advert his eyes, said devil brought a hand up to his neck to hold him in place. Lucifer chuckled darkly at the shocked expression that appeared on the killers face.

"Hmm, now that I take a good look at you, your actually kind of cute~" Lucifer chimed as he gave Jeff's face a look over. As the ruler of the underworld, and someone who naturally enjoyed seeing the blood of the innocent, he actually enjoyed the look of a mutilated face. So Jeff's burnt off eyelids, and the smile carved into his mouth was actually more of a turn on to the devil than one would have expected. Before the killer had a chance to react to what he had said, he pulled him in for an intense kiss. Jeff immediately released a muffled sound and tried to pull out of the devils grasp, but said devil pinned him to the bed to prevent him from getting away. From there, it was all a matter of putting his sexual skills to use and getting the killer to give in. He pushed a knee between the killers legs to apply pressure to his crotch, and he slipped his forked tongue into his mouth when he gasped. A quiet moan worked its way out of the killers throat when the devil started to suck on his tongue, not to mention slip up his black tee shirt. He wasn't wearing a hoody or anything because it was to warm in hell for such attire- heck, just being in a shirt and pants was uncomfortable because of the temperature. When Lucifer pulled his mouth back, he left Jeff panting, so he paused a moment to take in his expression. The killers cheeks were flushed and his eyes were gazed over with lust. The devil took a deep breath through his nose to take in the killers scent, and his smile widened. With only a kiss, he'd gotten aroused- now was the perfect time to toy with him.

"You still wanna know what your friend and I were talking about?" He asked seductively as he brought a hand up to Jeff's face to force him to look in Laughing Jack's direction. A confused look appeared on the killers face as he stared at the clown, who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. Just what was going on here?

"Well, he made a little deal with me! I wont say what he's given me in return, but I'll tell you what I'm doing for him in exchange!... I'm gonna fuck ya! Actually, both of us are~" He chuckled as he moved his mouth down to attack the skin on the killers neck, provoking a loud moan from him. He licked and suck on a specific spot, and after leaving a noticeable mark he trailed a little further downward- but the collar of his shirt got in the way. Without so much as a word, he ripped the irritating cloth off of the killers body then resumed his task of ravaging Jeff's skin. He went straight for the killers chest and latched onto one of his nipples, and he proceeded to lick and bite the sensitive bud repeatedly. His actioned provoked a series of loud mewls of pleasure from the killer, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. The devil chuckled lightly at the action. Yep, humans had such honest reactions- he was certainly going to enjoy this. Another presence on the bed alerted the devil to the clown, and he abruptly pulled his mouth off of the killers nipple so that he could turn and address L.J.

"Hmm, ready for the fun part~?" He asked seductively, his hands trailing lower so that he could pull down the killers pants. He really wanted to just rip them off, but he thought it best to leave Jeff with something to wear.

"Just try not to be to rough, I want to fuck him to..." Laughing Jack said quietly as he proceeded to strip down, and once he was bare he was surprised to find that the devil had already flipped Jeff onto his hands and knees and gotten into position behind him. Before either of the serial killers could demand proper preparation first, Lucifer jerked his hips forward and shoved himself into Jeff's tight, unprepared hole without mercy.

"Oh god!" Jeff half moaned half screamed, provoking a brutal thrust from the devil. He gasped loudly and his lower half collapsed on top of the bed.

"God has nothing to do with this Jeff, I'm the one who's name you should be calling~" Lucifer said with a chuckle before he began to rock his hips, his movements suddenly becoming gentler than they had been moments earlier- but he was still pretty rough. Hey, he wanted to fuck the killer, not rip his insides out. Before long, Jeff was moaning loudly as the devil rode him- that was L.J's cue to get involved. He moved to lie on his stomach in front of the killer so that they would be at eye level.

"Hey Jeff~" Laughing Jack cooed, his long tongue darting out to lick the killers cheek. Said killer locked eyes with him and managed to moan out something that sounded like "What".

"Lets do a sixty-nine~" He chimed, before he suddenly rolled over on his back and slipped underneath the killer so that he could wrap his lips around his neglected erection. Jeff moaned even louder and attempted to silence himself by taking L.J's waiting cock into his mouth, and he sucked it weakly though his frantic moaning. Hey, he was being given anal and oral sex at the same time, you can't expect him to work his mouth properly enough to give the clown a decent blowjob. Not that it mattered, his moaning created vibrations that worked well enough to get L.J off, and he was just glad that Jeff was actually taking him in his mouth. So, while L.J bobbed his head and wrapped his tongue around the killers shaft, Lucifer continued his merciless assault on Jeff's backside.

"My, your a creative one aren't you~?" Lucifer chuckled as he gave a particularly rough thrust into the killers backside, and he felt Jeff's internal muscles tightening around his cock.

"Hey Laughing Jack, get ready. He's about to cum~" He said seductively, and not a moment later he heard the killer moan loudly with the clowns shaft buried in his throat. A few seconds later, he heard L.J grunt and he watched something white drip out of the killers mouth. Ah, they'd both taken a mouthful hadn't they? Maybe he should sample Jeff's oral cavity before the night was over. Below him, Laughing Jack pulled his mouth off of the killers shaft and swallowed the substance that had poured into his mouth, then he used his tongue to lap up the last few drops that left the head of his erection. Afterwards, he slipped out from underneath the killer and moved onto his knees so that he could look down at him. An amused look appeared on the clowns face as he examined Jeff, who hadn't been able to swallow his semen- there was a small puddle of white underneath his gaping mouth. Then, he turned his attention to Lucifer, who was still busily pounding into Jeff's backside. Then an idea popped into his head, and he swiftly moved to kneel behind the unsuspecting devil. He grabbed Lucifer's tail with one hand to move it out of the way, then he ground himself against the devils more than likely virgin asshole to see what kind of a reaction he would get. In an instant the devil snapped his head to the side to glare at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lucifer growled as he continued to make use of Jeff's body, and he unintentionally dug his nails into the skin of the killers hip, provoking a very loud moan from him. Behind him, L.J chucked and pressed closer to the devils unprepared hole.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine~" Laughing Jack chimed, before he jerked his hips forward and buried himself inside the devils tight hole. The action was rewarded with an animalistic grunt from the devil, who despite being a person of dominance seemed to be enjoying the situation. He'd never had a dick in his ass before, mainly because no one had ever had the gall to try and ass-fuck him. So L.J's sudden actions actually earned him more respect than rage- though the devil could guarantee that he was going to return the favor tenfold later. But for now, he'd let the clown have his fun- besides, everyone was enjoying it.

"Mm... Keep it up clown, I'm actually enjoying it~" Lucifer moaned lightly, before he abruptly picked up his pace and proceeded to pound into Jeff like there was no tomorrow. In response, the killer screamed loudly in bliss, only to bite down on the semen stained blankets beneath him to quiet himself. Upon hearing the devils demand, L.J took him up on his demand, and he began to pound into Lucifer with everything he was worth. Before long, Jeff had another orgasm, and a few minutes later L.J came and filled the devils insides with his semen- but Lucifer himself was far from having his orgasm. Still, he abruptly pulled out of the killers hole, then he knocked Laughing Jack out of him by opening his wings.

"What?!..." L.J and Jeff said in unison as the devil closed his wings moved out from behind the killer.

"You can use his ass from here. If I cum inside him he'll get pregnant." Lucifer said calmly as he crawled around to kneel in front of the killer, and he deftly forced his cock into Jeff's mouth to give him a good face fuck. Then, L.J moved behind the killer and easily slipped himself inside his recently abused hole, and he rocked his hips gently- he didn't want to put Jeff through more than he could handle. As for the whole comment on Lucifer being able to get Jeff pregnant, he was mentally thanking god that the devil decided not to cum inside his ass- because ingesting semen couldn't possibly lead to getting knocked up. Or at least, he hoped it couldn't- oh well, to late to turn back now. With that, Jeff found himself being fucked at both ends. Lucifer's cock cut off his ability to breath, threatening to suffocate him- if not for the short gasps he managed to take through his nose every few thrusts, then he probably would have passed out.

"Mm... I'm close..." Lucifer mumbled as he continued to abuse Jeff's throat- he felt the all to familiar sensation of a knot tightening in his stomach. Hell, all of them had knots forming in their stomaches- the only difference was that they'd already felt them snap twice. He continued to thrust, and the knot tightened further- the killer screamed abruptly, sending powerful vibrations up the devils shaft. Jeff had cum again. That was the breaking point for him, because he couldn't handle another orgasm. Lucifer tensed suddenly as he forced himself all the way down the killers throat, and he came violently. Since the devils semen had no where to go but down Jeff's throat, that's where it went- the killer had no choice but to swallow all of it. While Jeff was busy trying to keep from drowning, Laughing Jack came one last time and emptied himself inside of the killer, and he continued to rock his hips slowly afterwards. The clown didn't pull out of Jeff's ass until Lucifer pulled out of his mouth, then the pair watched as the killer collapsed on top of the bed. They all remained still save for their panting, and once they calmed down they went about their business as if nothing had happened. L.J lied down and pulled Jeff to his chest so that they could rest. Since the killer was to weak to even think of protesting, he happily rested his head on the clowns chest and almost immediately fell into what seemed to be a deep slumber. Lucifer climbed off of the bed and retrieved his loincloth, and after putting it on he turned to send a devious smile in the clowns direction.

"Remember our deal, Laughing Jack, because I hold you to your word..." He said before walking towards the door, but he paused for a moment before leaving the room.

"After you've found your way home, feel free to drop by again- it was fun sleeping with humans for a change." He said with a light chuckle, before exiting the room and leaving the exhausted pair to recover their strength.

*A few hours later*

Jeff slowly opened his eyes to find that he was still lying in bed with Laughing Jack, and he forced himself to lift his head to look at the monochrome clown. To his surprise, he found L.J staring down at him affectionately- he would have jumped had his body not felt so heavy.

"Hey Jeff, sleep well?" Laughing Jack said gently as he placed a soft kiss atop the killers forehead, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders to get him to lie his head back down. Jeff complied because he lacked the strength to resist, but he wasn't going to go back to sleep just yet.

"Sort of..." Jeff said quietly, his voice cracking because of how sore his throat was- Lucifer had been really rough. He fell silent for a moment to see if the clown was going to say anything, then he decided to speak up again.

"Hey, L.J... What did you give Lucifer in return for having sex with us?..." He asked hesitantly, expecting to feel the clown tense underneath him. Instead, he heard L.J chuckle and felt him pull him into a tight hug.

"Oh, nothing much. Just promised to kill the next Pope is all..." Laughing Jack said with a chuckle, earning a sigh of relief from the killer. Then, he loosened his hold on Jeff to let him breathe a little better, and he turned his head to place another chaste kiss atop his forehead.

"Just get some sleep babe, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." He said gently, before closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to fall asleep. The killer did likewise, and the pair slept peacefully through the entire night.


	8. Jeff x RJ x LJ Double Trouble (Threes)

L.J x Jeff x R.J: Double Trouble

Quiet moans rang throughout the dimly lit room, followed by an amused chuckled every now and again as the noises steadily grew louder. In the middle of the room, sitting on his knees, L.J chuckled as he held a naked Jeff the killer in place between his somewhat spread legs. Kneeling between the killers legs, kissing him passionately, was none other than Rainbow Laughing Jack- the monochrome clown's colorful counterpart.

"L-L.J~!" Jeff moaned into the kiss as he tried to scooch away from the rainbow clown that was making out with him- there was a slight ping of fear in his usually prideful voice. No, not fear- nervousness. He was unfamiliar with the rainbow clown he was swapping saliva with- unaccustomed to the overly gentle manner of the kiss. He'd gotten so used to L.J's rough behavior that being kissed and touched so lightly frightened him a bit. In response to hearing the killers voice, the monochrome clown tightened his hold around his erect cock and pumped it a little faster in order to make him relax, which provoked a louder moan from him. Jeff gasped slightly into the kiss when he felt R.J place a hand gently on his chest, and a shudder ran through his body when the rainbow clown slowly rubbed his sensitive skin. Their tongues slowly and hesitantly mingled as they kissed, and they both trembled at the feel of it- but for two separate reasons. Jeff's reason form shaking was from nervousness. R.J's trembling was caused by anticipation and excitement, as well as embarrassment, and some nervousness. The the two finally pulled apart to breathe, they both sported heavy blushes, and a string of saliva connected their open, panting mouths.

"Heh, not bad~" L.J chuckled as he smirked evilly at his multi-colored twin, whose vibrant blue eyes were glazed over heavily with lust. He slowed his movements on the killers throbbing cock to prevent him from cuming as he dropped his head a bit to bite down on his ear roughly, which earned a slight wail from Jeff. He gently licked up the small beads of blood that formed on the killers ear after he bit it to soothe the wound, then he pulled his mouth away to address his counterpart.

"Looks like you've got kissing taken care of, so on to the next lesson... You saw what I just did, correct~?" He asked with a chuckle as he moved his unoccupied hand to force Jeff's face to the side, so that his ear faced the multi-colored clown perfectly. In response, the rainbow clown lent in and hesitantly bit down on the killers ear, provoking a quiet gasp from him. Encourage, he repeated his actions a few times. He sucked and licked the teens ear until it was pink and slimy from his drool, then he took a bold move and sucked lightly on the killers earlobe. Jeff moaned loudly in response and bucked his hips to gain more friction from L.J's hand, earning a dark chuckle from him.

"See? Told ya you'd learn fast~ Alright, time to start the harder stuff~!" L.J cooed as he slipped out from behind Jeff to lie him on the ground, then he climbed on top of him and waited for his rainbow counterpart to find a better place to sit- he needed to observe if he wished to learn. Once R.J found a spot that offered a good view, L.J continued on with their lesson. He lent his head down and took one of the killers nipples in his mouth- he licked, bit, and sucked on the sensitive bump roughly, provoking a series of loud moans from him. He held the teens nipple between his teeth and tugged on it a few times, and as he did so he brought a hand to the killers other teat to pinch it painfully. When he finally decided that he'd set a good enough example, he pulled his mouth back and stared down to examine his handiwork. Jeff lied on the floor, panting loudly with his tongue sticking out. There was a dark blush spread across his face, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. His nipples were red and hard from their abuse, and the one the monochrome clown had had in his mouth was wet and slimy. Then, he backed off of the panting killer and motioned for the multi-colored clown to follow his example- the pair switched places so that L.J could see how well R.J was able to mimic his actions. All and all, he was given a pretty good show. He watched as R.J latched on to the killers dry nipple and gently nipped at it- Jeff moaned quietly in response to the soft treatment.

The rainbow clown mimicked the actions of his dark twin to the best of his ability, but thanks to his kinder nature he never managed to be as rough with the teen as L.J had been. When he'd finally decided that he'd done a well enough job practicing the foreplay, R.J pulled back to stare lustfully at his handiwork. Jeff was panting quietly, and trembling beneath him. His tongue was poking out a bit, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. He chanced a glance lower and blushed darkly when he noticed the milky substance leaking out of the killers erect cock- it was as if the foreplay alone was going to be enough to make him cum. With that, L.J decided that it was time to reach the main event. He swiftly moved over to his twin and his lover, and he flipped Jeff onto his hands and knees. He reached around with both hands and hooked a few clawed fingers inside his ass to get him stretched out some- and to give his colorful twin a clear view of his tight, waiting hole.

"Alright R.J, you know what to do with _**this**_, right~?" L.J asked playfully as he wiggled his fingers around inside Jeff's hole, provoking a loud moan from him in the process. Hesitantly, the rainbow clown slipped off his suspenders and he pulled down his pants, revealing his erect cock. Then, he slowly moved behind the killer and grasped his hip gently with one hand, he used his other to press the head of his dick against Jeff's spread asshole. He waited a moment for L.J to withdraw his hands, then he slowly pushed his cock inside the killers waiting ass. Both of them moaned loudly as pleasure wracked their sensitive bodies, and the rainbow clown unintentionally tightened his hold on the teens hip in response to the foreign sensation of being buried inside a warm body. Slowly, he moved his other hand to grasp the killers other hip, and he offered a shy rock of the hips to test the waters. Both of them moaned loudly as pleasure shot through them, and before long the pair began to rock against each-other. They met each-others movements and moved at an unusually slow pace- because of R.J's naturally soft nature, he couldn't fuck Jeff the way he was used to. The only rough thing about the clowns actions were his unusually tight hold on the killers hips- he was clutching them so tightly that his nails pierced the teens skin. A few small drops of blood managed to escape the minuscule injuries, but the fact that the wounds even existed proved that the happy-go-lucky shy clown was much stronger and much more dangerous than his personality would have implied.

"F-fu—ck~ G-god, R.J, h-harder~ **PLEASE**~!" Jeff moaned as he increased the force behind his backward movements to meet the rainbow clowns thrusts. Said clown tried his best to act as the rough lover that the killer was used to, but his natural nature kept him from jerking his hips in the way he wanted to- he was incapable of violent sex. L.J on the other hand, was- and he knew a real easy way to get things to pick up speed without trying to bring out the rainbow clowns violent side. Silently, he crawled behind his rainbow counterpart, and he dragging a clawed finger down his back suggestively. R.J arched his back at the sensation- it tickled him slightly, but somehow it managed to turn him on even more at the same time. Another moan escaped the rainbow clowns frame as that teasing finger was slowly pushed inside his untouched ass, and he turned his head to the side to stare at his counterpart, a heavy blush plastered on his face.

"L-L.J?..." R.J questioned nervously, before he released a quiet gasp in response to having another clawed finger shoved inside his ass. He unintentionally stopped thrusting into Jeff as his focus fell upon the way it felt to have his twins fingers stretching him out- he tried not to tense when the fingers spread in a scissoring motion inside of him, but he couldn't help it.

"Heh... Relax R.J, I'm just keeping my promise~ You came here to loose your virginity, remember? And I _**know**_ your still a virgin back here~!" L.J cooed as he pumped his spread fingers in and out of his twins ass, getting him nice and ready for the upcoming intrusion.  
"So in the meantime, why don't you give Jeff a little handjob? You being so still in him has him drooling like a toddler waiting for his candy~" He chimed, pointing out the Jeff had more or less collapsed because of his sexual frustration. The killers upper body was lying on the ground, and his backside was held in the air by R.J's grasp on his hips- his body was shaking and he was drooling on the floor. Taking his twins advise, the rainbow clown hesitantly looped an arm under the teens waist and grasped his erect shaft weakly, provoking a loud moan from the killer. He moved his hand slowly to jack him off, and he moaned lightly when Jeff tried to buck his hips to gain more friction- which caused him to pull out of his ass a bit. The clown moaned again when he felt a third finger push inside of him. The fingers spread as far apart as they could to stretch him out, before they were suddenly withdrawn and replaced with something much, _much_ bigger. Without so much as a word of warning, L.J jerked his hips and buried himself inside his twins hot, tight little ass, provoking loud moans from everyone involved in the little orgy.

"G-god~! Y-your fucking tight~!" L.J moaned as he reached his hands around to grasp not his twins hips, but Jeff's hips. He used his hold on the killer as leverage while he slowly pulled out of R.J, before abruptly slamming back into him. The action caused the rainbow clown to pull out of the teen, only to be shoved back into him. With that, the party really started. L.J jerked his hips to yank his cock in and out of his twins ass, which forced the rainbow clown in and out of Jeff's tight, willing hole. Meanwhile, R.J tightened his grip on the killers dick and pumped him steadily in time with his twins thrusts. He teased the tip with the claw on his thumb, and somewhere along the lines he reached around to fondle his sack with his other hand. Said killer had his face pressed against the floor- he was moaning loudly and drooling as he practically screamed from the pleasure that shot up his spine every time the cock in his ass was shoved roughly back into him. As time progressed, R.J wound up pressing his chest against the killers back at his twin pushed him down to pound into him at a better angle. L.J pressed his chest against his twins back and bit his shoulder possessively, drawing a small amount of blood.

"L-L.J~ Not so rou—aaah~!" R.J moaned desperately as his twin continued to abuse his backside with his thick, hard cock. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten in response to the pleasure that washed over him every time L.J shoved his dick back inside his ass. However, the monochrome clown paid his twin no mind- he just continued to slam his hips into R.J's backside at a violent pace. At the same time, Jeff's insides tightened in response to a rapidly approaching orgasm. He moaned loudly and gripped at the floor as the power of L.J's thrusts drove R.J in and out of him, and he couldn't help but arch his back to press his forehead into the ground. He panted loudly and clawed at the floor- the hands toying with his cock and balls were driving him insane. Well, he was already insane- but this was a different type of insanity. Suddenly, he let out a shrill cry and his body tensed- a thick, white fluid spilled out of his cock and into R.J's waiting hand. Not a moment later, the rainbow clown went rigid in response to the killers internal muscles clamping down on his shaft, and as a sudden act of violence he sank his teeth into the skin on Jeff's shoulder as he came. His iridescent cum filled the teen to the point of overflowing- it leaded out of his plugged hole and ran down his pale thighs. The killer moaned as the rainbow clown filled him- he paid no mind to the bite left on his shoulder when R.J finally withdrew his teeth. He didn't even notice the fact that his shoulder was bleeding- and the rainbow clown was unaware of the bloody taste in his mouth.

Not to anyone's surprise, L.J managed to get a few more powerful thrusts in before the tightness of his twins body drove him over the edge. He tensed and gripped Jeff's hips painfully tight, to the point of bruising, as he moaned and came deep inside the rainbow clowns ass. Panting loudly, the trio collapsed on top of each-other- though L.J made sure to roll everyone onto their sides to keep from crushing poor Jeff, who was at the bottom of the pile. When they were rolled over, R.J slipped out of Jeff, which allowed the iridescent cum trapped in his ass to leak out of him and pool onto the floor. L.J did the same when he rolled over, and his seed spilled out of R.J's ass to add to the small puddle of cum. Panting quietly, the monochrome clown forced himself into a sitting position and he eyed his exhausted companions. Jeff had passed out, and was breathing normally- he was curled in a ball with iridescent semen pooled around his abused backside. His unblinking eyes were wide, as usual- but there dull look was proof enough that he was asleep. The clown chuckled a bit to himself- he'd have to put a sleeping mask on the killer to keep him from waking up, or damaging his lovely eyes in his sleep. Then, he turned his attention to his multi-colored twin. R.J was lying on his side panting slightly- he actually seemed to have calmed down for the most part. With a quiet chuckle, the monochrome clown wiped some sweat off of his brow, then he reached down with his hand to smack his twin square on the ass. Said twin immediately squeaked and bolted into a sitting position, and he stared at L.J with a worried look on his face.

"W-why'd you hit me?..." R.J asked hesitantly, his voice quiet and somewhat hurt. The monochrome clown struggled to repress a laugh at the face his twin made upon being smacked on the ass- he actually looked like an abused puppy.

"Because I wanted your attention silly~" L.J giggled as he failed to repress his amusement- but he couldn't help it. R.J was just so, overly innocent- he couldn't hurt anything on purpose. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the pair were once the same entity.  
"Anyways~ How was your first time~? Jeff certainly seemed to enjoy himself~" He said with a chuckle as he pointed to the unconscious teen lying on the floor with his lower half in a puddle of cum. The clown in question blushed and twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment, and he looked between his twin and the sleeping killer. Then, he laughed nervously and stared at the monochrome clown.

"Uh, y-yeah, I had... Fun..." R.J said nervously, only to be rewarded by a soft pat on the head via L.J., who smiled at him happily.

"Good~ Now, help me get him into bed. You wan stay the night if ya like, and we can discuss other matters tomorrow- after breakfast." L.J said calmly as he forced himself to stand up, then he extended an arm to help his twin stand. The rainbow clown took his twins hand willingly, and allowed him to pull him up- and when he did he screamed a bit.  
"What's wr- oh! Sorry R.J... Probably should have warned you that your back would be sore for a while... C'mere, I'll help ya into bed." He said gently as he looped an arm around his twins side to help him over to the bed. He quietly helped R.J climb on top of the mattress, then he retrieved a sleeping mask from the nearby nightstand and made his way over to the sleeping killer. He quickly put the mask over Jeff's unblinkable eyes, then he scooped the killer off of the ground and carried him over to the bed. He put the teen on the mattress next to R.J, then he climbed into bed next to him and snuggled up to him. In response, the rainbow clown wrapped his arms around his twin to pull him closer, which resulted in the killer being sandwiched between the pair of clowns.  
"G'night R.J~" L.J chimed before he yawned and laid his head comfortably on the pillow, and he closed his eyes while he nuzzled the killers wild hair. A content smile graced his features as he did this- and he sighed happily when Jeff hugged him in his sleep.

"Goodnight L.J... Thanks for, tonight..." R.J said slowly as sleep began to overtake him. He snuggled up to the killer as he began to doze off, but he was still awake enough to hear the quiet response his twin offered upon hearing his gratitude.

"You welcome, brother..."


	9. Jeff x Slenderman

~How to Serve Man~ Jeff x Slenderman

_Yet another lemon based off of a work by our beloved __MoKaLo, who's artwork I simply adore~_

_Do not read if you:_

_Dislike Yaoi._

_Dislike the pairing of (13 year old) Jeff the Killer and Slenderman._

_Dislike tentacle sex~_

_Dislike lemons_

_Enjoy~_

Jeff the Killer strode casually through a seemingly abandoned forest, leaving a noticeable trail of fresh blood behind him. His hood was up to mask his forever unblinking eyes, but it didn't do much to hide the rest of his face. With a satisfied smile, he lifted his bloodstained knife to his face to sample a taste of the red liquid, then he continued to lick the blade until it was clear of blood. Once done, he slipped his knife back into the pocket of his hoody and he continued his journey to his intended destination.

"Another successful killing. Now its time to go back to Slenderman's place... Must make sure NOT to mess with his pages... I don't want to get killed..." Jeff chimed happily, before he broke out into a short period of crazed laughter as he made his way through the forest, being sure to keep far away from the trees to prevent himself from accidentally messing with one of the Slender-being's notes. Like he said, he wasn't ready to die just yet- and part of him wondered why he was still alive. The Slender-being tended to kill off anyone who entered his forest, so the killer wondered why he'd been spared- and that wasn't the only question on his mind.

"Slendy's been protecting me from the police these days... I wonder why..." He grumbled to himself, his voice growing dull as boredom overtook him. That was how it worked with him- killing was his only thrill. Once that thrill wore off he viewed life as a dull, pointless experience. After a while he reached his destination, and once he wiped his feet off he pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

"I'm back..." The killer said blandly as he stepped all the way inside and shut the door behind him, and he was partially surprised to find Slenderman standing in the middle of the main room waiting for him. He sighed and reached up to pull down his hoody, revealing his wide eyes and the charred skin surrounding them. He could tell by the way that the Slender-being was standing that he was about to get a lecture, and considering his situation he wasn't in any position to cop an attitude- not a big one anyways.

"That's _all_ your gonna say when you come to my place?... You could at least thank me for protecting you... This has gone on for a few days now Jeff..." Slenderman said bluntly with his arms folded in front of his chest, making it very clear that he was cross with the young serial killer. Everything about the Slender-being's body language said "You owe me some compensation", and considering that the killer was pretty desperate for a safe place to hide from the police, he was willing to at least _try_ to satisfy Slender. With a sigh, the killer took another step into the room and cast the giant a blank look.

"Don't be a dick Slendy, okay I'll "Thank" you. How much money do you need?" Jeff asked sourly, his mind automatically telling him that the Slender-being was demanding something along the lines of rent. Not a moment after he asked the question, the killer watched as Slender disappeared into thin air- which was something that the being tended to do on a regular basis, so Jeff didn't think much of it. Naturally he believed that the being had simply decided to drop the subject and leave. Before he could make a move to walk to another room in the house, a large, white, hand came out of nowhere and covered his eyes. Now, Jeff wasn't known for being the smartest killer in the world, but he didn't have to be a genius to know who'd covered his eyes. He blushed in embarrassment upon being caught off guard so easily.

"Aah? Slendy, what the fu—" Jeff began to speak, only to cut himself off when he felt something grab his arms. He managed to shake Slenderman's hand off of his face to glance down at his arms, and he did so just in time to see them get pulled painfully behind his back by a few of the Slender-being's tendrils.

"Gnhh... F-fuck..." He groaned quietly at the slight pain he felt when his arms were pinned to his back, which rendered him completely defenseless. His blushed only darkened upon realizing how easily he'd been reduced to the status of his usual victims- weak, helpless, and unable to escape. But he doubted that the giant was going to kill him- what would be the point in that after all this time?

"I don't need money Jeff..." Slender said calmly, his hold around the teens arms tightening slightly just to make sure that he would have any chance of getting away.

"I want something better than money Jeff... You know, I've been alone for so many years... And I've watched you come and go so many times now... Now I want you to stay here~" He said calmly, though his voice began to drip with seduction as he reached the last part of his statement. Then, he worked a tendril around the killers throat and pulled him flat against his chest, and he bent his neck so that he could whisper seductively in the teens ear.

"I know you love **this**~" He cooed as he purposely jerked his hips forward slightly to press the bulge in his pants against the killers ass.

"W-wha-?" Jeff moaned as one of Slenderman's tendrils moved between his legs to apply pressure to his crotch area, and the Slender-being continued to press himself against the teens backside to provoke quiet moans and pants from him.

"Slendy~" He moaned quietly, his voice strained, as the giant continued to tease his clothed cock through his pants with a tendril. In response, the being chuckled quietly and moved his face closer to the killers ear as he reached a hand up to cover his eyes again. He was trying to be seductive, and from the feel of the bulge growing in the killers pants, he was doing a good job.

"I've been protecting you for many days now Jeff... And now... Its time, to get my reward~" Slenderman said seductively, before he abruptly withdrew the tendril that had been teasing the teens now rock hard dick through his pants- and he made sure to apply as much pressure to the sensitive area as possible when he did so. The the same time, he released the killers arms and slipped his knife out of his hoody to prevent any funny business. A look of embarrassed anger appeared on the teens face.

"N-no! You wouldn't!" Jeff growled as the hand being used to cover his eyes suddenly moved to the top of his head to push him onto his knees, and the next thing he knew he was face to face with Slenderman's erect cock.

"Ah, but I would Jeff, and I am~ Now stop your whining and "Thank" me for protecting you these past three days~" Slenderman said smugly as he shifted his hips to rub the head of his cock against the teens cheek, and Jeff responded by clenching his jaws shut. When said teen didn't show any signs of obedience he used one of his tendrils to smack the killer roughly on the ass, and he shoved his dick inside his mouth when he gasped. The teen gagged slightly when the massive length was shoved down his throat, and had he had eyelids he would have clenched his eyes shut when the Slender-being began to fuck his face. Slenderman used one of his hands, and the tendril around the killers throat to force Jeff to bob his head, and at the same time he slipped one of his tentacle like appendages into the teens pants to jack him off. He timed the movements of the tendril in Jeff's pants with the forced bobs of the killers head, and eventually the teen gave in and began to move his head on his own. After a while Jeff was putting every ounce of his effort into pleasing the giant. He used one of his hands to massage whatever he couldn't fit down his throat, and he used the other to grope his testis as he bobbed his head quickly. He moaned gently as the tendril wrapped around his cock continued to stroke him, and without warning the Slender-being being came. Slenderman shot his load directly down the killers throat, and he watched intently as his seed dripped out of the teens mouth. Once his orgasm ended, he pulled himself out of Jeff's mouth and watched as the killer gasped for breath and coughed.

The teen spat a mouthful of cum onto the floor and made a move to wipe his mouth, only to find himself being yanked off of the ground by the tendril around his throat. His eyes widened in shock as he watched as the Slender-being tore his face open to reveal his mouth- the sound of paper ripping rang loud and clear in his ears. He gasped at the sight, and in a flash a long, snake-like tongue slipped inside his mouth as lips pressed against his. The teen moaned quietly as the giant ravaged his mouth with his serpent-like tongue, and he clang to his shoulders for fear of the tendril around his throat strangling him. Once his mouth was free of cum, the Slender-being dropped him and used his tendrils to strip him bare. _Strip_ being the wrong word to use, considering that Slenderman literally tore his pants and boxers to shreds. His hoody on the other hand was simply yanked roughly off of him- Slender knew that it was among the killers favorite belongings, so he decided not to ruin it. As soon as he had the teen bare, he sent forth a dozen or so of his tendrils and got to work. He grabbed the killers arms and legs with them and forced him to stand up, then he made him lean against the wall. He wrapped a tendril around the teens waist, and another around his throat. He used other tentacles to toy with his body. He teased Jeff's stiff nipples and erect cock, and he shoved a tendril into his mouth to lubricate it. By that point the killer was showing absolutely no signs of resistance. The sensation of being touched all over. The excitement that came with being at the mercy of Slenderman's body.

The inability to escape or to even fight back- the pleasure brought by all that was overwhelming.

Once his tendril was nice and slick, Slenderman withdrew it from Jeff's mouth and trailed it down to his unprotected ass, and he quickly got to work on toying with him there. He lightly pressed the tip of the tentacle inside the killers asshole, and his sensitive ears easily caught the excited sound that left the teens panting frame. When he tired of simply teasing, he shoved the lubricated tendril as far inside the teens frame as he could without killing him, and he hastily pumped the appendage in and out as he became impatient. Jeff threw his mead back and moaned loudly at the feel of being abused by a tentacle, and without meaning to he jerked his hips to meet the Slender-being's precise movements. As soon as he lost his patients Slender yanked his tendril out of the teens ass and lined his huge, throbbing, cock up with the killers hole. With a sudden snap of his hips he buried his length inside the teen, and they both moaned loudly at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. At the same time, all of the tendrils attacking Jeff's body constricted tightly around him- all of them, including the one on his dick.

"S-Slenderma—aahn~... Y-your... Y-your hurting me~!" Jeff moaned as the Slender-being began to pound into him at a merciless pace, and he clenched his hands into fists against the wall in a vain attempt at stabilizing himself. In response, the tendrils binding him only tightened further, and he was unable to bite back a pained noise when the one around his cock began to tug on it. He honestly began to believe that Slenderman was trying to rip his junk off.

"S-Slendy—ah—s-stop! T-that hurts!" He gasped, only to have the Slender-being give an even rougher jerk of his hips- and for a split second he swore he was bleeding. In reality though, Slenderman had came. Semen leaked out of the killers abused backside and ran down the back of his legs, until it eventually pooled on the floor beneath his feet.

"What hurts Jeff~?" Slenderman asked smugly as he resumed his initial pace- which was still rough, but not aggressive enough to cause pain. He continued to tug on the killers erect cock, triggering a few more sound of pain before Jeff turned his head to groan loudly.

"M-my dick—AH—y-your crushing it!" Jeff whined miserably, only to let out a sigh of relief when the Slender-being decided to show some mercy. Slenderman unwrapped his tendril from around the teens aching cock, only to slowly drag the end of his tentacle up and down the length of the sensitive appendage. While having the painfully tight grip around his cock gone came as a great relief to the killer, the featherlight touches of the tendril on his sensitive shaft was slowly but surely driving him mad. He _needed_ more contact than that. Moaning in frustration, the teen tried to jerk his hips forward to press the tendril closer to his dick, but the tentacle holding his waist kept him from doing more than wiggling.

"S-Slendy—ah—p-please~!" He moaned desperately as he continued to try and move his hips. In response, the Slender-being chuckled and moved his tendril slightly closer to the killers cock to give it just a tad more contact.

"Please what Jeff? Tell me- and do be specific~" Slenderman chuckled before he gave another overly rough jerk of his hips to embed himself as far inside the killer as he could go, which provoked a somewhat pained moan from him. In response, Jeff turned his head again to stare up at the being lustfully, and in a flash one of his arms was pulled away from the wall.

"Come on Jeff, I'm waiting~" Slender cooed, before he brought the killers hand to his mouth so that he could nibble and suck on his fingers. The teen moaned erotically at the sight and the feel of his fingers being teased by the Slender-being's tongue- they way that the slick appendage coiled around his individual fingers, and pulled them into the giants mouth to be sucked on was beyond arousing. The last thing the killer needed was to be even more aroused!

"S-stop that! And—aah—t-touch me for real!" Jeff moaned as he tried to pull his fingers away from Slenderman's mouth, only to have the being put his entire hand in his mouth and suck on it savagely. His body shook with pleasure- the sensation of having Slender's snake-like tongue licking at every ounce of skin on his hand was a _**lot**_ more exciting than anyone would have ever expected. The giant refused to pull the teens hand out of his mouth until it was completely drenched with his saliva, and then he used his hold on it to force the limb down towards his crotch. Before he had a chance to realize what was happening, the Slender-being forced Jeff to wrap his hand around his neglected cock and stroke himself. The killed moaned loudly and stroked himself in time with Slenderman's thrusts, and eventually his other limbs were freed so that he could assume a more comfortable position. He bent over so that he could lean against the wall, and he used his other arm to support himself so that he could focus on jacking himself off. Slender took advantage of the slight change in angle and put both his hands on the teens hips to keep him in place so that he could thrust with all he was worth. His pace quickly increased as he felt a knot building in his stomach, and he unintentionally dug his nails into the teens skin as he tightened his hold on him. The tendril he had around the killers waist also tightened to the point where it was bound to leave a nasty bruise- but all Jeff seemed to notice was the feel of the cock steadily pumping in and out of his ass at an inhuman pace. Well, that and the feeling of his own hand wrapped securely around his dick as he tried desperately to reach his orgasm.

Suddenly, a much larger hand covered his own and helped him massage himself, and before he could do so much as gasp in response he was pulled into a searing kiss by the tendril around his throat. The pair tangled tongue and moaned loudly as they felt their orgasms approaching, and Slenderman helped Jeff stroke himself at an insanely fast pace in hopes of getting the teen to cum first. His desires were met when the killers insides suddenly went rigid as he moaned into the beings mouth and sprayed cum all over the wall. What didn't shoot out of the teens cock fast enough to hit the wall poured over their conjoined hands, making them wet and sticky from the fresh semen. The giant continued to stroke the killers cock even after he'd finished cuming, more out of the desire to keep him from gaining the sense to end things before he could have a chance to shoot his own load. Eventually he grabbed the smaller male by both of his arms and pushed him to his knees so that he could pound into him with more force, and with an abrupt jerk of his hips he came and shot a massive load deep inside the young killer.

"SLENDY—Y!" Jeff screamed in bliss as he felt his insides being filled to the brim, and once the Slender-being finished with his orgasm he released the teen completely and watched him collapse on the floor utterly exhausted. Then, he just stood there and stared down at the panting killer for a few minutes, before deciding to take pity on him. He gently lifted Jeff off of the floor and carried him to the nearest bathroom. Then, he put the teen in a hot bath hoping to reduce the pain he was undoubtedly going to be in because of what they'd done, then he went downstairs to give him a chance to relax. Well, that, and to clean up the mess they'd made in the main room~


	10. Jeff x Laughing Jack

~Dark Night Clowns~

_Another dedication to MoKaLo, this time its based off of her picture "Dark Night Clowns". So for the warnings-_

_This is a lemon- so expect sex._

_The pairing is 13 year old Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack- so this is yaoi._

_There is bondage and toys, and humiliation and bla bla bla- you get the picture. If you don't like it, then just leave because I've given you fair warning._

_Rated for sex and everything else XD_

"L-L.J, p-please!..." Jeff moaned desperately as he struggled in his restraints. His arms were chained to the wall above his head. There was a blindfold on him, preventing him from seeing everything that was being done to him. He was naked, and chained so close to the wall that he couldn't take more than a step forward. There were clips on his nipples, and a band around his erect dick to keep him from cuming everywhere- call it a cockring if you want. Then there was the fact that there was a dildo in his ass, and that it was attached to the wall behind him. Every time he tried to move, if shifted in and out of him- it was driving him crazy. To make matters worse, L.J was busy jacking him off, knowing that the cockring would prevent him from having an orgasm. He could also tell that something was being pressed underneath his chin- and from the feel of it, he suspected that it was a vibrator. A _**big**_ vibrator at that.

"Ah ah ah, Jeff, I already told you~ Ride the dildo in your ass, and beg me to let you cum! Then I'll unchain you~" L.J cackled as he tightened his hold on the teens erect cock so that he could tease it more. He moved his thumb to play with the tip every time he stroked him, and he smiled smugly at the sounds Jeff made. He could tell that the killer wanted to cum _**so**_ bad, but he wasn't about to have mercy on him and pull off the cockring. Instead, he turned on the dildo in his hand and moved it down to press it against one of Jeff's nipples, and he was rewarded with a loud gasp from the restrained killer. He pressed it down further and licked his lips hungrily- he was having so much fun!

"Come on Jeff, I'm waiting~" L.J cooed, his tone of voice coaxing the teen into slowly starting to rock his hips to and fro so that he could ride the dildo on the wall. He laughed happily once Jeff started to give into his demands, and he took the vibrator away from his nipple to press it against his lips. The teen refused to open his mouth at first, but when the clown gave his cock a rather hard squeeze he couldn't help but part his lips to moan loudly- and that was all it took for L.J to push the active vibrator into his mouth. So, Jeff gave in and sucked greedily on the vibrator while he gently rode the dildo in his ass, but he continued to pull at his restraints as a means of preserving what was left of his pride.

"That's a good boy~" L.J said sweetly, before he finally gave the teen a small reward by slipping the cockring halfway off his dick to let him cum. He wasn't surprised when he immediately felt something wet and sticky spill into his hand, but he savored the muffled moan that left Jeff's frame when he came. Right after the teen finished with his orgasm he slipped the cockring back into place, earning a muffle noise of protest from Jeff. Hey, he'd let him cum, but that didn't mean he was done using the cockring. After a while, he pulled the vibrator out of the teens mouth, and he used it to lift up the blindfold so that he could look him in the eye. They locked eyes, and Jeff was unable to look away when L.J brought his semen coated hand up to his mouth, and he watched as the clown licked his hand clean.

"Mm, you really wanted to cum Jeff, did you see how thick your semen was?..." L.J said smugly before he put one of his fingers in his mouth to suck on it erotically. The blush on Jeff's face only darkened if possible, and he adverted his gaze to try and hide his embarrassment.

"D-don't say t-things like tha—h!" Jeff attempted to speak, only to break down and moan loudly when the clown took the vibrator and pressed it against the tip of his dick. On impulse, he bucked his hips wildly a few times either in an attempt to knock the vibrator off, or to bring it closer. All he really managed to do was start riding the dildo a little faster, and once he started doing that, he couldn't stop. He rode the dildo like there was no fucking tomorrow. The chains holding him to the wall rattled loudly, and he actually jerked his hips so hard that his ass hit the wall repeatedly. All the while, L.J watched his actions with an aroused look. Seeing the teen act so naughty just made it so hard to keep from himself from just ripping him off the wall, bending him over, and fucking him senseless. Hell, he was tempted to make Jeff clean the dildo with his mouth while they fucked- it would be like a threesome, without the need for a third party.

"Aa—hn! L-L.J!... L-Laughing Ja—ck! P-please!" Jeff moaned as he bucked wildly- he rode the dildo and rubbed his cock against the vibrator at the same time with every movement, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to cum so bad, it was actually starting to hurt- he felt like he was going to explode! The clown cackled mockingly and lent over to whisper in the moaning killers ear.

"Please what, Jeff? Tell me what you want?" L.J moaned seductively into the killers ear, expecting him to beg for release. However, what he heard next wasn't quite what he was expecting- not by a long shot.

"F-FUCK ME!" Jeff practically screamed, and he took one what was probably the most erotic expression the clown had ever seen. In fact, his behavior had startled L.J so much that he could only stare at him completely awestruck- he literally couldn't move.

"W-what?..." L.J asked in disbelief as stared wide eyed at the teen, who continued to ride the dildo with everything he was worth. In response, the killer looked him dead in the eye, and let his lust take over.

"F-fuck me L-L.J! P-LEASE!... I... I want to feel you inside me!... P-please! The toys NOT ENOUGH!... OH GOD, LAUGHING JACK PLEASE! I WANT YOUR HUGE COCK INSIDE ME!" Jeff moaned shamelessly, getting himself so worked up that he actually started to drool. By that point he was tugging madly at his restraints- he'd actually pulled at his chains so hard that his wrists were bleeding. In the blink of an eye L.J freed the killer from his restraints and flipped him onto his hands and knees. However, he didn't just cut loose and fuck the teen right away. He took his sweet time freeing his huge, rock hard cock from his pants, and he rubbed up against Jeff's asshole teasingly. He finally had the teen shamelessly begging to be fucked, so he wanted to make a good, long memory of the ordeal.

"Say that again Jeff! Tell me how badly you want this big, thick, dick of mine pounding into you~!" L.J moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock against the killers hole, and to be even more of a tease he held the teen in place by his hips to prevent him from leaning back and pushing him in. In response, Jeff moaned loudly, and his upper body collapsed on the ground. He wanted to be fucked so bad, he literally couldn't stand it!

"O-OH GOD! P-PLEA—AH—SE! F-FU—AAH—CK ME! SHOVE YOUR H-HUGE COCK INSIDE ME AND AA—H F-FUCK ME SENSELESS!" Jeff screamed, his whole body beginning to tremble from how badly he wanted L.J to stop teasing and mount him like a bitch in heat. The clown cackled happily and used his hands to spread the teens ass cheeks apart.

"As you wish~" L.J laughed happily, before he jerked his hips forward and buried himself completely inside the willing teens tight asshole. He moaned loudly at the feel of the tight heat that engulfed him. Seriously, how was that even possible? He'd just had the killer riding a dildo the same size as his dick like there was no tomorrow, so he should have loosened up! Damn, he'd really picked a good lover- even after being stretched out by a toy, he was tight, and willing to be plowed!

"Oh, my Jeff, you've got such a slutty body! You were just screwing yourself with a toy, but your still so tight~" L.J cackled as he thrust into the teen without restraint, provoking a loud, embarrassed moan from the killer. Then, he reached for his arms to pin them behind his back with one hand, and he clutched his hip painfully with the other. In response, Jeff gasped loudly and tightened abruptly- his body was trying to orgasm, but thanks to the cockring, he couldn't cum.

"Its aa—h! Y-your ahn, fault that I-I'm like this!" Jeff moaned pathetically, his internal muscles still tightening around the clowns massive cock. He didn't even bother trying to pry his bloodstained wrists out of L.J's grasp, he didn't have the strength to free himself. The clown laughed maniacally and jerked his hips forward roughly to provoke a scream from the teen.

"Oh please, Jeff, you know you love it~ Now, tell me your a slut and scream my name while I plow you!" L.J said erotically as he continued to jerk into the killers tight backside without mercy, purposely hitting his sweet spot with every thrust of his hips. The teen moaned loudly- not being able to cum was like being trapped mid orgasm, it felt so good it was painful. Desperate for release, he cut his losses and crushed what little pride he had left to give the clown what he wanted.

"I-I'm a SLUT! I'm a dirty, dick-sick SLUT! I'm YOUR SLUT L.J! FUCK ME! H-HARDER! FASTER! L-L.J, AA—HN!" Jeff screamed shamelessly as the clown continued to plow him without restraint- and being the nice lover that L.J was, he complied with _**ALL**_ of the killer's requests. So he released the teens arms and flipped him onto his back to fuck him at another angle, and he picked up the speed of his hips to really plow into him. At the same time, he wrapped a hand around Jeff's neglected dick to stroke him in time with his thrusts, knowing that he wouldn't be able to cum until the cockring is removed. The actions kept up for a while, before the clown felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching. Once that happened, he removed his hand from the teens cock so that he could grab his legs, then he proceeded to slam into the killers backside with all he was worth, provoking a number of desperate sounds from him.

"O-oh GOD! L-L.J p-please! Please it h-hurts! L-let me cum! LET ME CUM!" Jeff moaned loudly, tears forming in his unblinking eyes because of how desperately he needed release. But the clown didn't comply with his request, he just continued to fuck the teen senseless without care. Faster. Stronger. It was a amazing how rough the clown could be during sex- it was a miracle that Jeff's thirteen year old body wasn't broken. With a sudden grunt, L.J stilled and tensed abruptly, and the teen threw his head back to shout.

"LA—UGHING JA—ACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the clown cum deeply inside of him, and his insides were filled to the point of overflowing. He felt L.J's thick, hot semen fill his body and leak out of him, and he trembled at the sensation as if it had somehow triggered an orgasm- though that was not the case. A visible shudder wracked the killers body as L.J slowly slid out of him, and he felt something warm spill out from inside of him. He moaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure that overwhelmed him, and in an attempt to meet his sweet release he moved his hands to his dick in an attempt to remove the cockring. To his dismay, he found that he could not remove it- meaning that the clown was the only one that could take it off.

"L-L.J, p-please!... T-take i-it o-off! P-please!... I-it h-hurts!... P-please, l-let m-me c-cum!..." Jeff moaned weakly, his voice coming out in a pained whisper to demonstrate his desperation. In response, the clown chuckled lightly and licked his lips hungrily as an idea popped into his head.

"Alright, Jeff, I'll take it off. But first, show me that special talent of yours~ Get on your knees and put that mouth of yours to work~!" L.J said seductively as he pulled the teen onto his knees to press the head of his cock against his cheek, and since Jeff needed his release so badly, he did exactly as was said without delay. He started by circling the head of the clowns erection with his tongue erotically, then he gently nipped the tip as he took it in his bloodstained hand. He continued to nip the tip for a little while as he slowly stroked L.J's length, provoking a few pleased moans from the clown.

"Mm... God, Jeff! I forgot how good you were at this!" The clown moaned as he put his hand on the back of the killers head to gently urge him on. Meanwhile, the teen began to take him in his mouth, and he bobbed his head slowly as he continued to use his tongue. Before long, he deep-throated the clown and hummed softly, and he used one of his hands to tease his genitals.

"Oh, J-Jeff! K-keep going! I'm c-close!" L.J moaned quietly, provoking more hums from the killer. After a few more bobs of his head, Jeff felt something warm pool inside his mouth- and just like with his ass the clown came so much that the teens mouth overflowed. Cum spilled from between the cuts on his cheeks, and it dripped down his chin as he did his best to swallow everything. Once the killer downed everything he could handle, he pulled his mouth back and spat what he couldn't drink on the floor, and he proceeded to try and wipe his face clean of the white substance that stained his face.

"N-now c-can I c-cum?" Jeff asked weakly as he tried to clean his mouth, and before he had the chance to react, L.J pushed him onto his back and knelt between his legs. Honestly, he thought that the clown was going to fuck him again. Instead, L.J deftly pulled the cockring off of the killers neglected dick, and he proceeded to jack him off. In a matter of seconds the teen let out a silent scream as he came all over himself- his stomach and chest were coated with his cum and he was left panting quietly from the force of his release. Then, to his surprise, L.J scooped him off of the ground and proceeded to carry him upstairs out of the basement, and to their shared bedroom. Once there, the clown set the killer on the bed and immediately began to tend to his bloodied wrists, and once they were cleaned and bandaged he climbed into bed to lie down with him. As soon as he was in bed, L.J pulled Jeff's exhausted body closer to him, and he nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately.

"Mm... That was fun Jeff. Lets do it again sometime~" L.J cooed as he got more comfortable in the bed. In response, the killer grunted irritably and smacked the clowns ass as revenge for what had happened.

"Not on your life..." Jeff grumbled quietly, before dozing off in his lovers arms when the urge to sleep suddenly overtook him. With that, L.J settled the covers over their tired bodies, and he fell asleep contently holding his beloved little serial killer.


	11. ZALGO x Ticci Toby

Ticci Toby x ZALGO: 666 Party With The Devil Bitch

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ticci Toby took a hesitant step back as his gaze fixated on the sight he'd stumbled upon. Not even twenty feet in front of him, Masky sat tied unconscious between two trees. He was naked and bleeding. His body was littered with claw marks. His wrists were bound together by a shackle and held above his head by a rope. His ankles were held in shackles and tied to the trees so that his legs were spread. Blood had pooled around his naked body and soaked into the snow he sat upon- and most of the blood seemed to be coming from his ass. From where he was standing, Toby couldn't tell if Masky was still bleeding or not- hell, he couldn't even tell if the masked proxy was still _**alive**_. Blinking repeatedly to fight back the tears, he took a slow step forwards in order to approach his unconscious teammate. Every step he took was accompanied by a long pause- once in a while he froze to press his hand against his chest as if to calm his rapidly beating heart. His heart was pounding- it was beating so hard that he could feel it in the back of his throat. Despite the cold that surrounded him, he had started sweating- but this was perspiration of sheer terror, not of heat. Once he made it to Masky, he fell dead still and stared at his teammate- he remained motionless and held his breath until he was sure that the other proxy was breathing. Then he released a sigh or relief and reached for the ropes that held his arms in place, and he yanked on the shackles in an attempt to free his friend- but they didn't budge.

"Its no use. Those ropes don't break unless I say so~" A deep, demonic voice chimed out of nowhere from directly behind the twitching proxy, who spun around to come face to face with the one creature he'd hoped to never encounter again in his life.

"Z-ZALGO..." Toby whimpered in disbelief as he took a shaky step backwards, only to trip over one of the ropes that bound Masky's legs and fall onto his behind. Chuckling, the demon stepped forward and reached a clawed hand down to gently touch the twitching proxy's face, and his devious smile widened upon spotting the tears welling in his eyes. Without so much as a word, ZALGO reaches for the twitching boys arm and pulled him to his feet, and he lifted his other hand to cup his chin. He took a deep intake of breath to catch the terrified humans scent, and he licked his lips hungrily. Fear was a delicious smell indeed- but he knew one that was even more satisfying, and he wanted it.

"Hello Toby, long time no see~" ZALGO purred as he dipped his head a bit to place a short kiss on the twitching proxy's trembling lips, earning a quiet whimper from the terrified male.

"P-please..." Toby whimpered pathetically as he weakly tried to pry himself out of the demons grasp, only to have the hand holding his arm move to press against the small of his back. He couldn't get away, and he knew it.

"Hmm, what was that~?" ZALGO cooed as he dipped his head lower to brush his lips across the sensitive skin of the proxy's neck, earning a shudder from the human. An excited smile had appeared on his face at the sight of the proxy, trembling in his grasp and on the brink of crying.

"P-please... Don't h-hurt me... L-let M-Masky g-go..." Toby whimpered, only to find himself being picked up and carried a little farther away from his unconscious and probably dying teammate. Calmly, ZALGO put the proxy down and more or less forced him onto his knees, and he put a clawed hand on the top of his head to hold him still. Without so much as a warning, the demon pressed the head of his erect cock against the proxy's cheek, earning another pathetic whimper from him.

"Hmm, now that's one option... But I don't want to let him go~ I don't want to let you go either~" ZALGO chimed as he more or less forced the trembling proxy to take the head of his cock in his mouth, and he slowly shifted his hips back and forth to give Toby a slow face-fuck. He watched intently as a few small tears freed themselves from the proxy's eyes, only to pool inside his orange goggles- it was quite a sight. One he quiet enjoyed as a matter of fact. However, he wasn't in the mood for simply raping the frightened male- he'd already done that to the proxy tied to the trees behind them. No, he was more in the mood for a _**willing**_ sex partner- so he had to think of a way to make him comply with his demands.

"But, I might just be willing to let the two of you go... If you were to satisfy me~ Heck, I might even mend poor old Masky's wounds and help you take him home if you please me well enough~" He cooed as he slowly slipped his erect, monstrous cock out of the proxy's mouth to give him a chance to breath. Then, he watched contently as a look of utter horror appeared on Toby's features, only to be replaced by one of shame as he stood up, kicked off his shoes, and pulled down his pants. A heavy blush appeared on the twitching proxy's face as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them, leaving him standing with his lower half bare in front of the sex hungry demon. A quiet chuckle escaped ZALGO's frame as he stared down at the embarrassed human, who was already half aroused because of his earlier treatment. Gently, he moved a clawed hand to touch the proxy's cheek, and he forced him to face him as he dipped his head to kiss him briefly.

"Tell me, Toby, do you remember what we did the last time we saw each-other~?" He asked seductively, watching as the proxy weakly nodded his head in response. Oh, that wouldn't do- he wanted more than just a nod.

"I said tell me~ I want to hear you say it~" He cooed as he moved his free hand to lightly trail the tips of his claws across the sensitive skin of the proxy's growing erection, earning a gasp from him.

"I-I r-remember!... Y-you m-made m-me h-have s-sex w-with y-you and m-master S-Slenderman!..." Toby whimpered, his twitching growing more frequent causing him to stutter uncontrollably. The claws teasing his dick were starting to drive him crazy, and being forced to remember what he'd done the last time he'd encountered the demon was making it very difficult for him to remain calm. In response, ZALGO moved his hand to press his claws against the slit in the head of the proxy's erect cock, enticing a half-scream half-moan from him. It didn't hurt, he couldn't feel pain- he'd just been startled is all.

"That's right~ I had Slender fuck you with those tendrils of his~... So, I'm sure you know what I want you to do~" ZALGO cooed, before he turned Toby around and forced him onto his hands and knees, provoking another gasp from him. Then, he fell onto his own knees and pressed the tip of his monstrous cock against the proxy's unsuspecting asshole, and he forced the head of his dick inside- but he fell still right after that.

"Alright, I've got you started~ Now, I want you to push yourself backwards and bury me inside this tight little ass of yours~" The demon chuckled as he caressed the proxy's trembling backside, going so far as to dig his claws into the frail skin of his ass-cheeks. In response, the twitching male moaned quietly and hesitantly pushed his body backwards to force more of the demons huge, studded, demonic cock inside his unprepared asshole. The further back he went, the father ZALGO's pulsing dick went inside his frail human body. His insides ripped and bled, but he could only feel the pleasure of the demons cock brushing his most sensitive parts, and the pleasant warmth that came with it. The proxy didn't stop moving until he felt his backside come into contact with the heated skin of ZALGO's pelvis, then he fell still. Every inch of the demons monstrous cock was buried inside of him, and there was no denying that he loved the way it felt.

"Oh~ What a good boy~! Look, I'm all the way in~" ZALGO chimed as he grasped the twitching proxy's shuddering thighs tightly, digging his nails into their tender skin as he dragged his fingers upwards so that he could take hold of Toby's hips. Then, he pulled out slowly and gave a good buck of his hips to test the proxy's reaction- he was rewarded with a lusty moan of pleasure and the slight tightening of internal muscles around his dick. Oh good, the proxy was enjoying it- that meant he didn't have a reason to hold back. Without so much as a word of warning, he yanked himself out until only the tip of his dick remained inside the humans torn asshole, then he shoved himself back in mercilessly. His actions provoked a loud, throaty moan from Toby, who lost the ability to support his upper half. His cloth protected chest fell to the snowy ground, and he grasped at the ice as the demon slammed into him repeatedly. Blood clang to ZALGO's swollen cock as he moved in and out of the trembling body beneath him, and the sweet smelling red fluid dripped onto the snow as he moved. That same, red substance poured out of Toby's ass and dripped out of the gashes on his ass and legs, slowly painting his pale body crimson. Both of them moaned and grunted loudly as the demon continued to move, and a knot gradually began to form in the twitching proxy's gut. Believe it or not, the feeling of his orgasm slowly approaching him actually put him in pain- and that was the first time the proxy had ever been given a sample of the agony that most people strived to avoid. Since he'd never known pain before, his mind was unable to tell him whether or not he enjoyed the foreign sensation.

So he clang to it and tried to escape it at the same time- and the knot growing in his abdomen continued to grow as ZALGO drove him closer and closer to his long awaiting orgasm. His twitching slowed slightly in response to the pleasure wracking his body, and his eyes fell half lidded as he began to drool in an attempt at quieting himself. Even as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, he was able to remember that Masky was out cold behind the demon and himself. He feared that if he was too loud, the other proxy would wake and see what they were doing. Tighter and tighter the knot in his gut grew, until he lost the ability to bite back his moans of pleasure- until he was unable to keep quiet. Suddenly, that painfully tight sensation forming in his abdomen snapped- and the force of it made his entire body fall rigid as he came. Semen poured out of his erect, neglected cock and pooled in the snow underneath him, melting it with its heat. ZALGO groaned at the feeling of the proxy's insides clenching painfully tight as he moved within him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the realization that Toby had just met his orgasm.

"Enjoying yourself, you little slut~" ZALGO laughed as he picked up the force behind his thrusts, and he wrapped an arm under the twitching proxy's body to stroke his sensitive dick in time with his movements. In response, Toby arched his back, threw his head back, and screamed. He'd just came- his cock was so sensitive to contact. It was an unbearably amazing pleasure, having the demon abuse his body in such a way.

"Y-yes ZALGO! I- ahn- l-love it~!" Toby moaned as he attempted to buck his hips so that he could thrust into the demons warm hand, only to have them held in place by the appendages twin. His response was quickly rewarded by faster strokes on his cock, and rougher movements within his bleeding ass.

"Good boy~! Now, I'm about to shoot my load deep inside your tight, hot little ass! Do you want it, yes or no~?" ZALGO cooed as he felt the knot that had formed in his stomach threaten to snap- but thanks to his self control, he was able to keep his body in check. He paired his question with a rough thrust into the frail humans backside, and he spanked him on the ass once or twice to provoke loud moans from him.

"I-I w-want it Z-ZALGO, p-please! D-do it i-inside m-me!" Toby moaned as he pressed the side of his face into the snow, momentarily cooling the heated blush that had formed on his cheeks. The feel of the hand wrapped tightly around his cock. The force behind every one of the demons thrusts. The sound created by the monstrous hand slapping him on his cut, bleeding ass. Everything was driving him mad with want- and the sensation of an oncoming orgasm was upon him again. He wanted so desperately to cum- but ZALGO's thumb was pressing against the head of his cock. He wouldn't be able to cum until the demon let go of his dick.

"Good answer~!" ZALGO chimed before he suddenly tensed and shot his load deep within the twitching proxy's ass- filling him to the point of overflowing. The thick white substance drips down his legs and paints the somewhat red stained snow white again, melting it with its intense heat. At that same time, the demon loosens his hold on the proxy's cock, allowing Toby to cum- and he does, violently. His body goes rigid and he moans so loudly that his voice cannot leave his frame. His fresh spurt of cum drips onto the growing puddle of white and red, causing it to grow underneath him. Then, the demon let go of him completely, and watched as his limp, trembling, exhausted body slid off of him to lie panting in the puddle of melted snow and cooling semen. With a quiet chuckle, he extended his clawed hands to scoop the immobile proxy off of the cold, unforgiving ground, and he cradled him against his frame. No matter how someone chose to look at it, this act was one of affection. The proxy he held trembling in his arms was probably the only creature aside from Slenderman whom he wouldn't try to kill- for the time being the only thing keeping Masky alive was the fact that he made a good sex toy. Well, that and because Toby seemed to care about him- he wouldn't destroy the masked proxy right in front of him. For the sake of manipulating the hearts of those he chose to keep beside him, ZALGO would feign kindness in the presence of those chosen few. In Toby's case, that false kindness meant that the demon wouldn't kill any of the others in front of him. In Slenderman's case, there were a few other things he'd refrain from doing- but none of them were really worth thinking over. With a wide smile, the demon retrieved the twitching proxy's clothing and put them back in their proper place on his tired body.

Then, he took off his cape and untied Masky, and he wrapped the warm cloth around both their shaking bodies so that he could carry them at the same time. He watched somewhat contently as the pair snuggled up to each-other in his arms as they slept, and for a moment he thought that maybe keeping both of them might work well in the long run. He'd probably figure out what he wanted to do later- after he'd had a few days or possibly even weeks to think over exactly what he wanted. If he wanted both, he'd have to take time with them separately to ensure that both were addicted to his body- every aspect of his body. Then he'd have to make sure both of them got along- he wanted long term pets, so he didn't need them fighting. Finally, he cut his losses for the time being and decided it was high time he returned them to their "Proper" place. He carried them back to their little cabin in the snowy wastelands, and he calmly set them down in front of the door so that they were leaning on it. With a flick of his wrist he commanded the fabric of his cape to chance color- it went from red to black. The change would keep the pair warm until someone brought them inside, and it would prevent anyone from realizing that he had been the one to bring them home. He also put his skills to use to mask his scent- that way the werewolf wouldn't be able to point out that it was him. If anyone had seen this, they might have asked why he went through all the trouble to hide his presence. His answer would have been simple. He would take credit for their bleeding, battered bodies- for their poor states in general. However, he would **NOT** take credit for any kindness directed at them.

He was a demon after all. He was supposed to be a vile, wicked, heartless creature- not the lonely monstrosity that he actually was. He'd rather have them despise him for his cruelty that pity him for his loneliness- but that was a matter of his pride as a demon, not of anything else. With the pair safe and cozy, and sure to be tended to before nightfall, ZALGO turned and quickly returned to the nearby forest. He had a lot of thinking to do- he had to decide what to do about Toby and Masky...


	12. Jeff x OC (Neko-Mata)

~Jeff the Killer x OC (Mata)~ For Your Entertainment

_Made for my friend __MionOfDeath. I hope you love it~_

_This is a Jeff the Killer x OC pairing. The OC is a neko named Mata~ Jeff is the uke, Mata is the seme. If you don't wanna read this, then you'd better get lost, cause this is a lemon! Based off of one of MinionOfDeath's pictures~_

_Do not read if you dislike:_

_Yaoi._

_Creepypasta x OC pairings~_

_Lemons_

_Neko love~_

_Misuse of the word "Milk"~_

_Rated for sex, and probably some language~_

"M-Mata!..." Jeff moaned weakly as a rough, warm, tongue was dragged up the pale skin of his neck, and he clutched the bedsheets weakly in an attempt to stabilize himself. Currently blind because he was still wearing his sleeping mask, the sensation of the hands slowly roaming his body are all the more noticeable- all the more arousing. He gasps loudly when he feels a thumb press firmly against his wet nipple- he had woken up to the owner of the tongue sucking on his teat like a nursing kitten, and it was a damn good way to be woken up!

"Mm... Yes Jeff?" Mata asked seductively upon reaching his lovers ear, before he proceeded to lick and nip on the lobe erotically. His actions provoked another gasp from the killer, who could only tighten his hold on the sheets and buck his hips a couple of time in response to feeling the neko's bare groin pressing against his rear through his red boxers.

"W-why!... This!... S-so early?!..." Jeff stammered, before he felt his lover pinch his nipple teasingly as he bit down in his ear. In response, the neko chuckled playfully and slid a hand down the killers side to start slipping his boxers down. He had some trouble though, because the killers standing erection snagged on the fabric. He found it somewhat irritating, but would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the moan that left Jeff's panting body when he roughly jerked his boxers down. Then, he slowly began to kiss and nip his way down his lovers body, provoking a series of quiet moans and throaty gasps.

"Mm... Because, it morning... And, I want my milk~" Mata cooed, and he stopped for a moment to tease the skin above the killers navel- he was quickly rewarded with a loud moan from the man writhing in pleasure beneath him. Then, he resumed his ministrations and kissed his way down to his lovers erect cock, and he kissed the head softly to watch as the male bucked his hips furiously. At the same time, he watched as Jeff made a move to remove his sleeping mask. Before the killer had the chance to remove the blinding object, the neko grasped both his wrists and forced his arms back down. The killer made a noise of disapproval, triggering a sweet chuckle from the twin tailed cat boy.

"Leave the mask on, Jeff, its kinky~" He purred, before he began to slowly lick the tip of the killers erect, needy, cock. Said killer moaned loudly and made a move to buck his hips, only to have the neko hold his pelvis down so that he could continue to tease him with his tongue.

"M-Mata, s-stop teasing!" Jeff moaned as he reached for his lover, and he tangled his fingers in his hair in hopes of pushing his mouth closer- he made sure to avoid the neko's sensitive feline ears. The cat continued to purr as he opened his mouth and slowly took the tip of the killers erection inside, and he sucked on it softly in order to continue trying to drive his lover crazy. He succeeded, and before long he had the killer sitting upright, tugging on his hair desperately as he begged for the cat to stop teasing and give him proper head. The neko smirked and continued his ministrations for a moment longer, before abruptly dropping his head to deep throat the killer, who nearly screamed in response to the sudden onslaught of pleasure. With that, he began to bob his head quickly, and as he bobbed he moved a hand between the killers legs to slip a finger inside his waiting ass. He pumped the finger in perfect sync with the movements of his head, and before long he felt something spill inside his mouth. He withdrew his finger and greedily drank the substance, before slowly pulling his head back and freeing the killers cock from his mouth with a quiet "Pop".

"Mm~ Good milk Jeff~" He purred as he he continued to lap at the head of the killers cock with his tongue so that he could swallow every drop of cum, and once he was certain that he'd gotten it all he pulled his head back and licked his lips to peer up at his lover. His mouth was wide open, his tongue sticking out somewhat as he panted. There was a dark blush on his pale cheeks, and a little bit of drool running down his cheek. Mix that in with his heaving chest and the slight trembling of his body, and he just looked completely irresistible. With that, he slowly slid himself up his lovers chest and pulled him into a fierce kiss, doing everything from sucking on his tongue to nibbling on his lip before pulling back and staring at his face. He really wanted to rip the sleeping mask off of Jeff's face so that he could see the heated look in his eyes, but he repressed the urge for sake of making the experience all the more enjoyable. There was a strange sense of excitement that came with having his way with the blind killer- knowing that he could do anything and get a completely honest reaction. How could he ruin the fun by taking off the eye mask? Simple answer, he couldn't- not when he had Jeff so willing and practically begging to be fucked. That in mind, he reached for the killers legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, and he watched as Jeff quickly clutched the sheets again in anticipation of what was to come.

Then, he slowly shifted his hips to gradually sink himself inside his lovers tight heat, and both of them moaned loudly at the waves of pleasure that shot over them. Purring blissfully, he closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the pleasure that he felt upon uniting their bodies, and he let out a throaty moan. He gave a few slow thrusts to test the waters, and he slowly tilted his head back and opened his eyes as he smiled contently.

"God, Jeff... We did this last night... How are you still so tight?..." Mata asked slowly, his voice coming out in a rasp as he began to move his hips at a quick place, provoking breathy moans from both of them. In response, the killer bent his knees to try and pull his lover closer.

"D-don't, nngh!... Don't say stuff like that!..." Jeff moaned as he tried to pull the neko in for a kiss, only to miss his mark and sloppily place his lips against Mata's forehead. The cat chuckled playfully and tilted his head to meet his lovers lips, and they kissed passionately for a moment before separating their mouths to moan as the neko increased the force behind his thrusts. He continued to chuckle through his moans as he jerked his hip- despite the killer still being tight after the previous nights events, he was nice and slick. So this morning, the movements were much smoother than they usually were.

"Nngh! Damn, Jeff, your so wet inside... Really... Hot and slick!..." Mata moaned, knowing that his words were going to embarrass the killer- which would result in an even tighter heat engulfing him. One thing he'd quickly learned about Jeff, was that when he was embarrassed and excited at the same time, he tended to clench his abdomen to fight back a blush. Why he did it, the neko honestly had no idea- but he loved the way the killers insides tightened around him with only a few dirty words. Sure enough, a few seconds after he finished his statement, the killers internal muscles clenched and made the take at hand more pleasurable for both of them. Again, he increased the speed of his movements, and he curled his tails around to tease Jeff's standing erection. Using his tails, he pumped in time with his thrusts, provoking a series of throaty gasps and moans from the killer. He moaned quietly as he rocked his hips, and he felt a familiar knot forming in gut. From the feel of the killers muscles tightening more around him, he wasn't the only one steadily approaching his orgasm. That in mind, he wrapped his hands around the killers knees and pushed them down to his chest, and he thrust into his backside as a slightly different angle in search of a specific spot.

As soon as Jeff screamed, he knew he'd found it- so he aimed at that spot and hit it repeatedly. In response, the killer moaned loudly and reached for his own legs to hold them back, which would free his lovers hands. With his hands free, Mata tightened his hold around the killers shaft with his tail, before he wrapped a hand around it to really apply pressure. Then, he used his other hand to tease the tip with his fingers, going so far as to dip his nails into the slit on the top to provoke a stifled groan. Almost as soon as he dipped one of his nails into the tip of his cock, Jeff came and painted his hand white with a thick, sticky, fluid. Moaning, he brought his semen coated hand up to his mouth and he licked it clean as he increased the force behind his quick thrusts, and just as he licked the last of the substance off, he tensed and filled his lovers hole with a white substance of his own. After that, he continued to rock his hips for a few minutes to ride out his orgasm, then he slipped himself out and watched as his essence leaked out of the killers backside. Chuckling quietly, he forced the killer to release his legs so that he could lie down properly, then he climbed over top Jeff and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Their tongue and lips danced wildly for a couple of minutes, before they pulled apart so that the neko could lie beside his lover and pull him against his chest. After the killer was snug against him, he pulled off the sleeping mask that blinded him and looked into his eyes affectionately. Then, he licked Jeff's cheek playfully.

"Mm... Did you enjoy yourself?" Mata asked sweetly as he continued to lick the killers face- he was licking the sweat off of him. He enjoyed the salty tang of his lovers body. In response, the killer swatted the neko in the chest and grumbled in embarrassment.

"Yeah... But that sure as hell doesn't mean you can do this every morning!" Jeff said loudly, trying his best to mimic his usual anger. All he really managed to do was provoke a playful chuckle from the cat boy.

"Is that so?... Hmm, well, once a month work just fine... Now, lets get started on round two~" Mata said seductively, and in a flash he was hovering over the killer again poised and ready to mount~

art/For-Your-Entertainment-Mata-x-Jeff-440709987


End file.
